Angel?
by Chibi Okami
Summary: Inu-Yasha dies fighting Naraku sniff But he gets a second chance! But there's a catch, he has to pass a few tests, without demon power! finished
1. Death

Angel Chapter One ~ Death  
  
Trees whipped past the Inu-Yasha as he ran through the forest after a shadowy figure in front of him. He cursed under his breath. This man was fast, but that was to be expected, he was his arc-enemy, Naraku. He quickly looked behind him, to the rest of his comrades. They were all behind him on the giant transformed, two-tailed cat, Kirara.  
  
"Stop running away!" Inu-Yasha called up to the man dressed up as a monkey in front of him. Inu-Yasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga as he gained on Naraku.  
  
Naraku stopped and turned around. Inu-Yasha, not expecting this fell back. He hesitated to swing his sword and Naraku opened his hand, a fireball in the center of his palm. He threw it at the charging half demon.  
  
Inu-Yasha dropped the Fang as the fireball collided with his stomach. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. That attack did little more than knock the wind out him, or so he thought before he looked up to see Naraku standing over him.  
  
Naraku smiled under his mask as he looked down at the half demon at his feet. He had decided to get rid of this nuisance as soon as possible, but it was so tempting to make him suffer. He hesitated and Inu-Yasha grabbed his foot and tried to pull it out from under him in an attempt to knock him off balance, but Naraku didn't budge.  
  
'Ohhh! It would be so fun to play with this half-breed's mind!' Naraku thought, but then heard the sounds of people coming up behind them. 'His friends, I better finish this fast.' He tightened his fist and released it a small black light formed in his palm.  
  
"Light becomes dark, friends become enemies, and LIFE BECOMES DEATH!" Naraku chanted. "LIFE BECOMES DEATH!"  
  
The black light grew; Inu-Yasha was mesmerized by it. He stood staring, as the light in his hand seemed to draw Inu-Yasha to it. Suddenly a sharp pain in his stomach started and he fell to the ground in pain. The black light flooded into him and the pain grew. He couldn't move, the pain was too great. He wasn't bleeding, what was wrong? What was that light? Inu- Yasha stopped thinking about that, all he could think about was the pain. His vision blurred and blackness filled the edges of his sight. Slowly the blackness took over. Naraku stood above him, laughing. A flying two-tailed cat with passengers on it's back came closer, and those were the last things he remembered as he slipped into total blackness.  
  
"Boomerang Bone!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon. Naraku had saw this coming though, and managed to get out of the way.  
  
"Your best weapon is out of commission, do you really think that you can defeat me without him?" He pointed to the unconscious figure on the ground beside him. Kagome opened her mouth in shock. All of them were thinking the same thing, 'What had he done to Inu-Yasha?'  
  
Sango snapped out of her trance and instructed the others what to do, "Shippo, go get Inu-Yasha. Miroku, you distract him and me and Kagome will sneak up behind him."  
  
"Why do I have to distract him?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because you are the most useless." Sango replied, when he frowned at her, she explained, "You can't use your tunnel with all the wasps."  
  
"That means that I should be protected." He tried to act as though he as hiding be hind Sango, and he put his hands on her shoulders and they just went a little too low.  
  
"PERVERT!" Sango cried as she kicked him in the butt toward the enemy, "Go do your part of the job!"  
  
"Fine, fine." Miroku rubbed his sore butt as he walked over to Naraku. "Naraku, I am here to finish you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Uh, well, yeah." Miroku said.  
  
Sango and Kagome sneaked up behind the man dressed as a monkey. Shippo and Kirara went over to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey! Inu-Yasha, wake up!" Shippo nudged him, but he didn't budge. "Come on, Inu-Yasha . . ." Still the dog demon didn't move. "Kirara, we have to get him away from here, he must be unconscious, can you transform and carry him?"  
  
The cat demon nodded and transformed into a giant saber-toothed cat. Kirara bent down so that Shippo could lift Inu-Yasha up onto her back. Shippo pushed and pulled, but did not get anywhere fast. He was slowly pushing up him, but not fast.  
  
"Man, Inu-Yasha! You need to go onto a diet!" Shippo cried as pushed him up onto Kirara's back. Inu-Yasha was up and Shippo hopped on her back. Kirara didn't wait for Shippo to sit down and immediately took off, nearly throwing Shippo off.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Shippo yelled at Kirara who seemed to be laughing (If she can't on the outside, she can on the inside.)  
  
Kagome and Sango tried to sneak up behind Naraku. Miroku was fighting him. Suddenly Naraku's arm grew and he hit Miroku on the head, Miroku flew backwards and hit a tree, leaving him unconscious. Naraku immediately turned around and faced Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Nice plan, to bad it didn't work." He pulled out his hand from under the monkey costume. His nails grew into claws. He took one swipe at them and sliced them in the stomach. Sango threw her boomerang bone and Naraku caught it and threw it back at them. They were hit and left unconscious. Naraku stretched his claws and was about to finish them off when a thought came to him. It would be a lot of fun to keep them.  
  
Kirara stopped running and bent down to drop off her riders. Shippo pulled off Inu-Yasha and Kirara returned to normal size. Shippo jumped on top of Inu-Yasha and slapped him on the face. At first he was shocked that that didn't wake him up, but the he slapped him again and noticed that he was cold. Ice cold.  
  
The fax demon knelt down on Inu-Yasha's chest and put his ear to the dog demon's heart. No heart beat. Shippo shook in horror. Inu-Yasha was dead.  
  
'Is he dead? He can't be dead can he? No he can't! I won't believe it!' Shippo thought as tears came to his eyes. The little demon started slapping Inu-Yasha more than ever. 'Inu-Yasha's not dead! He's not! If I just keep slapping him he will wake up! He will! I know he will!'  
  
Kirara came up to the desperate Shippo who was slapping Inu-Yasha so much that his hands were turning a bright strawberry red. She nuzzled him and tried to comfort him. Shippo swept her into his arms and squeezed him tight. Kirara felt her fur start to get wet, but didn't move.  
  
Shippo couldn't believe that he was gone. Inu-Yasha had been like a father to him after his had died, a very bad father, but still. Even if he wasn't his father, he was one of his closest friends if nothing less. Shippo sat and cried for an unknown amount of time.  
  
The first thing that Inu-Yasha noticed was the throbbing pain in his head. He didn't move, afraid that the pain might be worse if he did. The next thing that he noticed was that there was nothing under him. This made him snap his eyes open and ignore the pain as he did.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat up and looked down. He was floating a few feet above the ground. What was going on? He rubbed his hand across his throbbing head. What had happened? He rubbed his head for a moment and let the memories flood back. That's right, he was fighting Naraku and then he made a black light and then that was the last thing that he remembered.  
  
He was at the same place he was when he was fighting Naraku. The sun was going down and a fog came up. The fog had come up a little to suddenly. He looked through it to see something coming toward him. It held a sickle and wore a black robe. There was something that looked like gigantic horns on it head. He watched as it came closer and pointed to him.  
  
The End of Chapter One  
  
Liger003 ~ sorry about the fight, I know that it wasn't very good. If you really want a good fight scene that I worked really hard on, read my story, Zero. I made a huge fight scene with that one. The last three chapters of part one are all the fight, ya gotta love it! But anyway, please review! 


	2. Just Call Me 'Grim'

Whaaa! Last time I wrote I forgot to put a disclaimer on it! Please don't sue me! I have no money anyway! I spent it all on Inu-Yasha books. . .*sniff* I' m broke. . . But it was worth it! You try burning all your money on twelve Inu-Yasha books at $15.00 each! Add that all up and you get $180.00 ands now since Christmas is coming. . . Oh God! I was so busy remembering how broke I am I almost forgot to put a disclaimer again! *_*  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Inu-Yasha and co.! If I did may be I wouldn't be so broke . . .  
  
Angel? Chapter Two ~ Just call me 'Grim'!  
  
It pointed its finger at Inu-Yasha. The fog seemed to start moving away. It then started to walk forward. 'It wants me.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
"HEY! YOU OVER THERE!" The thing yelled. Inu-Yasha almost fell over. That was exact opposite of what he thought would happen. It looked way too much like the Grim Reaper, but wasn't the Grim Reaper supposed to be quiet? "YEAH! YOU!"  
  
"Ow! You don't have to be so loud! I'm not deaf!" Inu-Yasha yelled back.  
  
It walked forward to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha could see it well, now that it was so close. It came up to him and rested on its sickle. Inu-Yasha could now tell that what he thought were horns was actually gigantic ears. "Yeah, sorry about that." He could no tell that it was a girl from the voice. "Sorry! I am just having a crazy night, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Inu-Yasha thought about him floating.  
  
"Well, you see. I am looking for this guy who died. I haven't been able to find him and it's driving me crazy! His name's Inyu-Yatsha"  
  
'Hey! That sounds a lot like my name, but what's with the y and t?' Inu-Yasha thought, "Do you mean Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, that sounds about right." She pulled out a clipboard from who-knows-where and looked at it, flipping through pages. Inu-Yasha tried but still couldn't see her face. "Yep, here it is. Inyu-Yatsha. Silence wrote it. I bet she did that on purpose."  
  
"Silence?"  
  
"Yeah, my older sister. She claims to be a better Grim Reaper than me, but I could beat her with my eyes closed. Oh! Do you mean the name?" She asked, Inu-Yasha nodded, he had no idea what else to do. It was kinda creepy. He was talking to some one who referred to them self as the 'Grim Reaper'! "Well, since she was the oldest she got to pick her nickname first when we got the job. I got to pick last. She gets a cool name! And Death's is better than mine, too. Death is my older sister, but younger than Silence. And, well, I got stuck with the worst name. Oh! I didn't tell you what my name was! Just call me 'Grim'!"  
  
"Right . . ." Inu-Yasha said confused, "I thought that there was only one Grim Reaper."  
  
"Oh! Are you nuts?! There are so many people dying it'd be impossible to have only one Grim Reaper to collect the dead! There are three of us, and we are always swamped with work. Oh! Yeah! I have to get back to work! So, have you seen him go by here?"  
  
"Why would you want to know where he is?" Inu-Yasha asked carefully.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? I told you before! He died! I need to get him because he died before he was supposed to! So have you seen him or not?"  
  
"Well, I've seen him, and I could save you a lot of searching."  
  
"Really?! Will you tell me where he is?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"Feh. Sure I could tell you."  
  
"Tell me please! PLEASE!"  
  
"Feh! So you haven't figured it out."  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"I bet your sisters really are better Grim Reapers than you if you act like a little kid!"  
  
"Hey! Just tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone! Are you always so mean? Or did you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"  
  
"Feh! Both. I'm Inu-Yasha."  
  
The Grim Reaper put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really? Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
"Why should I have?"  
  
"Because it would have made it so much easier! I could have jus gotten right down to business!" She complained.  
  
"Feh! What business have you with me except to take me to hell, or wherever I am going?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
"What makes you think that you are going to hell? That's for us to decide!" She yelled at him.  
  
"I'm a demon! Have you ever heard of a demon going to heaven before?" Inu-Yasha asked surely.  
  
"What? You're a demon?" She asked. Grim then pulled her hood down to get a better look at him. "Whaa! You're a dog demon!"  
  
He had gotten a good look at her, too. "Feh! And you're a cat demon." She had a human shape but her skin had fur on it and was white with black stripes. There were large ears on her head, what he had thought were horns.  
  
"You're a dog demon! How could this have happened?" she then started flipping through her clipboard. "Hey! There's a page missing!" She stomped her foot. "I bet it was all Silence's doing! Death wouldn't do something like this! She did this on purpose! They know that I can't stand dogs!"  
  
"And I can't stand cats. We're even." At that comment she turned around and faced him, looking very mad. "Hey! You are just a kid."  
  
"I bet I am older than you!"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"3,000 years old! Thank you very much!"  
  
"Sheesh you're old." He said under his breath. And Grim's ears picked it up. "You better leave me alone or I'll send you straight to hell without giving you your second chance!"  
  
"Second chance?"  
  
"Yeah! You were supposed to get one, but I guess you really don't want it! 'Cause you won't let me be so that I can think for a moment!"  
  
"Why would I get a second chance?" Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
"I told you before! Will you listen to me?" She literally started pulling her hair out. "You died before you were supposed to! I am here to give you a second chance to live you idiot!" "Oh." He said simply. "Whaaaa!" She screamed, "This job and you are going to kill me! Okay, Grim, calm down, deep breath. Things could be worse, right? Well, let's get this over with."  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" Inu-Yasha asked. Driving her mad was starting to be fun.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo and Kirara drug Inu-Yasha's body into the bushes to hide him. They didn't know what to do.  
  
"We should give him a proper burial." Shippo said and sniffed. Kirara nodded. "Okay, tomorrow, we will burn his body and bury his ashes, right where he died."  
  
Inu-Yasha and Grim floated over them.  
  
"Well, first of all, you'll need your body to be able to come back to life, and it looks like they are going to burn you!" Grim giggled. "May be you won't be able to come back to life after all!"  
  
"You idiot! I need my body!" Inu-Yasha flew down and tried to hit Shippo on the head, but with no luck. He went straight through him.  
  
"That won't work." Grim yawned. "Wait until he falls asleep and then you can go into his dreams and tell him."  
  
"Fine. Hey! Where are Kagome and Sango and Miroku?" Inu-Yasha looked over to try to find them without any luck.  
  
"Oh, you mean your other friends? They were captured by Naruka, or what ever his name was."  
  
"You mean Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah! That's him!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Inu-Yasha breathed.  
  
"Well, the sooner you pass the tests, the sooner you can leave, and save them and the sooner I am free. So, hurry up already!"  
  
"Tests?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Well, duh! Do you think that we would just let anyone come back to life?" She asked him sarcastically.  
  
"Great." 


	3. Little Fox Dreams

Liger003 ~ Thanks to all who reviewed! You made this chapter come along a lot faster!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Angel? Chapter three ~ Little Fox Dreams  
  
Inu-Yasha sat by Shippo waiting for the little demon to fall asleep. The little demon seemed to be having a hard time falling asleep. Inu-Yasha really couldn't blame him after the shock that he saved a dead person. Or was it because he actually cared about him? Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
He finally heard the light breathing of sleep from Shippo and he looked over to Grim to see what to do next. "What do I do?"  
  
"You just will yourself to go into his dream. It is really easy." Grim yawned. She really didn't want to help him anymore. She was tired and he was making her off schedule. She didn't even know if all the people dying were being taken care of because Silence told her to watch him and that she and Death would take over her work.  
  
"All I do is think that I want to be in his dreams and I am in?" Inu- Yasha said skeptically.  
  
"Yep. And remember, when you go in, you will be in his dream. You will have no control over anything in his dream. It's all up to him." She watched as Inu-Yasha sat Indian style and thought really hard. He sat there for a moment. Grim looked at him 'he's pretty cute when he thinks hard. . .' * We see her banging her head on a tree saying, 'Impure thoughts. Impure thoughts. Impure thoughts.' *  
  
"It isn't working!" Inu-Yasha complained. * Grim looks up from banging her head on a tree *  
  
"Well, do you want to go into his dreams?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know what he dreams about. What if I end up getting my self killed. Wait. Can ghosts die?"  
  
"No. But they can still feel pain."  
  
"I'll get you. . . you won't live to see. . . tomorrow. . ." The little demon stretched and started a few swipes into the air.  
  
"Great. I feel safe now. He can do anything to me while I am in there, but I can't even do anything to protect myself." Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep. But do you want to save your body or not? Your only way is to go in there and tell him not to burn your body."  
  
"Great." He sat and thought really hard. Once again Grim couldn't help but think that he was pretty cute concentrating that hard. * She bangs head against the tree, 'Impure thoughts. Impure thoughts. Impure thoughts.' * She looks back over to the sleeping Shippo to find Inu-Yasha gone. 'He must have made it in.' She thought.  
  
"What the-!" Inu-Yasha asked as he swam through a moment of blackness and then out into the light. He had found himself in a field of flowers. He noticed Shippo to his right jumping in and out of the flowers trying to catch a butterfly. Good thing that this was a dream; this would be very disgraceful if he was seen doing this.  
  
"I'm going to gettcha! I will! Come back here!" He told the butterfly. Inu-Yasha face faulted. That was what he was talking about before?  
  
"Ahem. Shippo." Shippo looked over to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" He cocked his head in a cute fox little way and forgot about the butterfly, "but your dead."  
  
"I know. That's why I am here."  
  
"You're here to tell me good bye, aren't you?" Tears came to Shippo's eyes.  
  
"No, not really. . ."  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
"Shippo's eyes got really big, "Are you an Angel?"  
  
"What the-! An Angel? No idiot! I am a demon that is a ghost! Not an Angel!"  
  
"Then why do you have wings?"  
  
"I don't have wings!" Inu-Yasha cried and looked behind him and pulled on something feathery . . . like WINGS!?  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Oh, My GOD!" Inu-Yasha almost squeaked, "I DO!"  
  
"And then why do you have a halo?"  
  
"I do not have a halo!" He reached up to pat his head to show that he had no halo, when he felt his hand hit a metal ring. He pulled it down in front of his face. It WAS a glowing HALO!  
  
"Yes you do have a halo!" Shippo urged.  
  
"OHMYGOD! IDO!" Inu-Yasha cried in amazement.  
  
"And if you are not an Angel, why do you have white clothes on?"  
  
"I do not have white clothes on!" Inu-Yasha looked down to see his clothes change from their regular red to a pure white. "HOLY SHI-!" What was going on? Inu-Yasha remembered what Grim had said, 'remember, when you go in, you will be in his dream. You will have no control over anything in his dream.' So it was Shippo's doing! Ohhh! Just wait until he got his body back! That reminded him why he came here in the first place.  
  
"Shippo! Listen to me!" Inu-Yasha urged, "Save my body, don't burn me!"  
  
"Okay! But why?" Shippo wondered.  
  
"I have a chance to come back to life but I still need my body to do it."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Really? That's it? You're not going to ask 'Why should I?' or 'What's in it for me?'  
  
"Aww! Inu-Yasha! You're transforming into a little bunny rabbit! May be we can play chase!" Shippo said with such an adorable look that, if it were anyone else but Inu-Yasha, would make your heart melt and give into whatever he wanted.  
  
"What? A bunny rabbit?" Inu-Yasha asked in shock.  
  
Shippo nodded, "I really like your ears Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Inu-Yasha felt his ears they were long and round, and for some reason, he felt like hopping. He watched as he shrunk to a size smaller than Shippo. He looked at himself. He was a white rabbit!  
  
"Yeah! Let's play chase Inu-Yasha! You run and I'll chase you!" Shippo said happily. 'Oh Crap!' Inu-Yasha thought as Shippo went down an all fours and ran towards him. Inu-Yasha did the only thing he could think of doing. RUN!  
  
'I want to be out of here!' Inu-Yasha thought panicky. The next thing he knew he 2as flying through blackness and to the real world.  
  
"Hey! Inu-Yasha! Where'd you go?" Shippo searched everywhere in his field of flowers but there was no sign of Inu-Yasha. "Oh! I'll miss him!" Shippo sniffed. "Now what was he saying? To not burn his body? Or was it burn it? I don't remember!  
  
'What could be taking Inu-Yasha so long?' Grim wondered. 'May be I should go in after him. . .' Just then Inu-Yasha was shot out of the mind of the little fox demon and he lay down in a strange position and cringed.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Grim walked over and looked down ay him. Inu- Yasha started growling and jumped into a tree and hissed at him, keeping a tight grip on her sickle.  
  
"That Shippo!" Inu-Yasha sat straight up and fisted his hands. "I will get you back for that! I am not an Angel! Or a bunny rabbit!  
  
"Bunny rabbit?" Grim came down a little curious about what he was talking about.  
  
End of Chapter Three 


	4. Wanted Back

Liger003 ~ Thank you all who reviewed! I just LOVE getting reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter four ~ Wanted Back  
  
  
  
"You told him not to burn your body, didn't you?" Grim asked.  
  
"Feh! Of course I did!" Inu-Yasha told her matter-of-factly.  
  
"So, what happened?" She wondered.  
  
"Nothing." Inu-Yasha stated.  
  
"Hey! Don't play that trick! When someone comes out of someone else's dream yelling that they are not a bunny rabbit, it normally means something happened." Grim crossed her arms. "So tell me. Were you a bunny rabbit?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Grim smiled, "Would you like a carrot bunny wunny?"  
  
"I am NOT a bunny rabbit."  
  
"Well, tell me what happ-." She stopped in mid word, and grabbed her ear, "Uh, huh. . . .right. . . can do!"  
  
"What was that about?" Inu-Yasha wondered. "Were you talking to yourself again?"  
  
"I was NOT talking to myself! I just got a call from Death!" Grim pointed at him; "Your first test is ready! But first we have to make sure that someone actually wants you back! Follow me!"  
  
"What do you mean to see if anyone wants me back?" Inu-Yasha asked her. "What's the point of bring somebody back if you aren't wanted?" 'Would I be wanted back?' Inu-Yasha wondered. 'I have been such a jerk to everyone. Especially Kagome. Why would they want me back? They have no reason to.'  
  
******************************  
  
Kagome slowly regained consciousness. She felt a pain in her head and didn't want to move. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around; she was lying down on hard concrete. She decided to sit up and get a better look around. She pushed herself up and brushed the loose bangs out of her face.  
  
She noticed that she was in some kind of jail cell. She looked next to her to see an unconscious Sango next to her. She walked over to her to make sure that she was okay. She shook her gently and Sango groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-where am I?" Sango asked as she sat up.  
  
"I have no idea." Kagome told her.  
  
"Do you know where Miroku is?" Sango asked desperately and started looking around.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't know that either."  
  
"I am so glad that you all are so worried about me. It took you long enough to notice I was gone, and if I didn't know better, I would have said that Lady Kagome didn't even notice that I was no longer with you." They looked to the left from where the voice came from. They saw their friend lying against the bars of a separate cell right next to theirs.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried happily.  
  
"I didn't know that you would be so happy to know that I am okay." He looked up at her and smiled. Sango stepped back and then ran over to the edge of the bars and hit him on the head. "Hey! I didn't do anything this time! What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry," She shrugged, "reflex."  
  
Kagome had to laugh at those two. They were so cute.  
  
"Miroku, do you know where we are?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not." Miroku hung his head. "The last thing I remember was fighting Naraku."  
  
"Me, too." Sango told her.  
  
"Then is it possible that we are in the dungeon of Naraku's castle?" Kagome wondered. That made everyone take a good look around. It did look like a dungeon, all right. Solid concrete walls, cells, it was damp, and dark.  
  
"It is a possibility." Miroku nodded.  
  
"I'm so glad that you found it out. That way I wouldn't have to explain it." Naraku appeared in front of them. "You are as you guessed, in my dungeon. You will be my servants for the rest of your stay here. Which, you might have guessed, will be a long time."  
  
"You're wrong! Inu-Yasha will come to save us!" Kagome cried.  
  
"How can he save you?" Naraku smiled.  
  
"He will come!" Kagome urged.  
  
"Inu-Yasha won't come." Naraku told her.  
  
"Yes he will!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha's dead."  
  
His smile grew as he saw Kagome's eyes grow wide in fear and Sango and Miroku's shocked faces. Kagome slumped down to her knees. "You're lying! Inu-Yasha isn't dead! He can't be!"  
  
"Oh, but he can be, and he is."  
  
"LYAR!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Kagome . . ." Sango came over to comfort her, but Kagome pushed her away.  
  
"Inu-Yasha isn't dead! He isn't!"  
  
Inu-Yasha hovered over her. Why was she so upset over him? He had always been so mean to her. He wanted more than anything to go down to her and wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was alright and that he would be back soon to come and save her from Naraku.  
  
He tried, though. He came down to her, but when he touched her, he went straight through her. Inu-Yasha choked back tears, knowing that there was nothing he could do to comfort his heart broken friend.  
  
"She really cares about you." Grim observed as she floated down to his side. "Now we have to let you take the tests. People really DO want you back! I have no idea why, though."  
  
"Me neither." Inu-Yasha said under his breath and Grim's ears picked it up, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"I will come back for you, Kagome." He looked down on her with sad eyes. She sat rocking back and forth, holding her knees to her chest. He noticed that tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
'Could she be his. . . mate?' Grim wondered as she looked over at Inu-Yasha. He looked so sad. She felt sorry for him, he wasn't supposed to die. He was supposed to protect his mate his whole life, defeat Naraku with the help of his friends, and live a long life with his mate. She didn't look up who his mate was, she didn't think that it was important to know about who he was in love with, but now she didn't even have to look it up. She knew who it was. It was the girl under them, weeping for her lost friend.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inu-Yasha said quietly to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him.  
  
Grim nearly started crying. She had seen many people leave their loved ones after they had died, but never one who wasn't supposed to be dead and supposed to down there with them fighting their enemy. She lifted up her hood; she really didn't want him to see how much this hurt the Grim Reaper. If he knew that he would just make fun of her some more.  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder, "Hey, the sooner we get the tests over with, the sooner you can get back to her. * Sniff *"  
  
"Right." He really didn't want to leave her, but it was the fastest way to get back to her. He looked up to her and followed her as she flew out of the castle.  
  
"Hey, why is your hood up?" Inu-Yasha wondered all sadness out of his voice. He must be trying to hide it from her that he had a weakness for that girl.  
  
"No reason. . . * sniff *" She answered.  
  
"Are you crying?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Of course not! * Sniff * I just think it looks cool. * Sniff *"  
  
"Right." He commented. She could tell that he didn't believe her. "Don't you dare have pity on me."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I don't. * Sniff *" Grim said without a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Then what's with the crying! I am a dog demon! My ears are extremely strong! I CAN hear you!" Inu-Yasha told her, starting to get mad.  
  
"Right, whatever you say." Grim told him.  
  
"You do pity me! Well, you better stop it!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Let's just get going to the test, okay?"  
  
End of Chapter Four.  
  
Liger003 ~ I hope you liked it! I think that it got a little to sappy, but oh, well. Sorry it took me so long to put it up! I found out Microsoft Word hates me! I mean it! I had to practically rewrite it all because it messed it all up! So please review and tell me what you think! All suggestions and so on are VERY welcome! And a review makes me type a lot faster! 


	5. Dead or Alive?

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. and I am getting really sick of repeating myself!  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter five ~ Dead or Alive?  
  
"So, what is this test?" Inu-Yasha asked his Grim Reaper guide through death. They were flying toward the place where he would have his first test. He was really liking flying, it was kinda fun!  
  
"You, know, I really don't know." Grim scratched her head. "But I bet it's pretty hard. Death makes them up and she doesn't believe in all this giving people a second chance to come back to life, even if they died before they were supposed to."  
  
"Like me?" Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great." Inu-Yasha said sarcastically. He thought about what he would do. If he had to fight a demon he would only have to slice it with his claws, but for some reason he didn't think that it would be that easy. He started to worry what if he couldn't pass the tests? What if he couldn't come back to fight Naraku and save Kagome, Miroku, and Sango? Would they stay slaves to him forever? He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen.  
  
Suddenly Inu-Yasha started slowly falling. What was going on? He had been climbing higher and higher, but now he was starting to loose altitude!  
  
Grim seemed to be in her own little world and didn't even notice. He tried with all his might to keep up. He gave it one last push to keep flying and when he lost it, he dropped down completely.  
  
"Whaaa! Grim!" He hated it, but he needed her help.  
  
"What?" Grim looked behind her to see Inu-Yasha plummeting down to the ground. "Oh, crap!" She cried and started down after the falling dog demon. There was no way she could catch up to him before he hit ground. He wouldn't die, he couldn't, but he would be in a lot of pain. Plus, they had been flying for a while and she didn't want to have to fly all of that again. She couldn't grab him; she was so close only a few feet away! She didn't try to grab him again; instead she gripped her sickle and held it by the very end. She swung it down to him and the point gripped onto his shirt. Grim pulled him up with her sickle.  
  
"What happened?" Grim asked him as he hung from the end of her sickle.  
  
"How should I know? I just started falling!" Inu-Yasha complained.  
  
"Oh! That's right! I forgot! You're a newbe ghost! Duh!" She hit herself on the head; "You can't fly this high for a while! Sorry, it'll take a while till you can fly any higher than you just did. I'm surprised that you flew as high as you did. It must be your demon blood."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? Hang off of your sickle all day long?" He asked her sarcastically.  
  
"I guess I'll have to give you a piggy back ride." Grim scratched her head.  
  
"WHAT?!" There was no way he was going to do that.  
  
"It seems like the only way . . ." Grim sighed.  
  
"NO WAY! ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Inu-Yasha's pride wouldn't let him do something like that.  
  
"I don't like the idea either! But the faster you get there, the faster you can take those stupid tests, and get back to the living world or go to hell! Do you want to make your friend suffer longer than they have to?" Grim asked, getting ticked off.  
  
"Fine." Inu-Yasha grumbled as she pulled him up to her back. He grabbed her robe and pulled himself to her back. "I can't believe that I am doing this."  
  
"Me neither." Grim hissed back to him. Grim held her sickle behind her back to give him something for him to sit on while he hung onto her robe.  
  
After a while he decided that he needed to ask her something. "Hey, Grim?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" She hissed. She was not having a good day.  
  
"What did you mean?" He asked. She looked behind her and to her back at him. He looked like he was in trouble. The little doggie looked as if he had just chewed the corner off of a table and was getting punished for it. She smiled, he was so cute! Wait! She couldn't think like that! He was a dog! She absolutely hated dogs! Where was a tree to bang you head on when you needed one?  
  
"Mean what?" She was glad that her hood was up, she couldn't stop smiling.  
  
She felt his hands pulling on her robe tighter. "That if I don't pass these tests, I'm going to hell."  
  
"Well, yeah. If you don't pass these tests, you might have to go there." She looked at him, he looked so sad. "But don't worry! That will come later, IF you don't pass these tests." He tightened his grip on the robe some more; they were getting really tight around her neck.  
  
"Right. So I may not be able to come back at all." His grip tightened again.  
  
"* Choke * . . . *cough * . . .*gag *"  
  
"Grim?" Inu-Yasha asked curiously.  
  
"*Cough * . . . *gag *" Grim started loosing altitude and used one hand to try to grab her neck.  
  
"Grim!" Inu-Yasha was starting to get nervous, what was wrong with her.  
  
"*Cough * can't . . . *gag * . . . breathe." She managed to cough out.  
  
"What?" He looked at his hands, for the first time he noticed just how much of her robe he had bundled up in his hands, "Oh. . ." He quickly let go, and Grim started taking deep breaths. She pulled her hood down to get more air. As soon as she got her breath back. . .  
  
"What in the world do you think that you were doing?!" Grim yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
"I swear! Next time you try something like that I am going to drop you! And I won't come after you either! I'll just let you fall that long ways down!"  
  
"Feh! I didn't think that ghosts needed to breathe." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
"You don't! I do! I am not a ghost! I am the Grim Reaper! I don't need nearly as much air as humans and demons do that are living! I am between life and death! That is how I do this stupid job! I am not alive, but I am not dead either!"  
  
"Feh! You expect me to believe that? It is not possible for you to be in the middle of life and death. That's impossible!"  
  
"You idiot! I am appointed by the God of Death and approved by the God of Life! They gave my sisters and me the powers of both! So there for I am not dead, but I am not alive either! IDIOT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is how we are able to do tests like the one we are going to give you! The God's both approved that you should be given a second chance! You should be happy! That happens once only every couple thousand years!"  
  
"Whatever." Inu-Yasha said and looked away from her. She wanted more than anything to strangle him!  
  
"Why you . . ."  
  
"I what?" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You don't deserve to go back!" She hissed. "Maybe you shouldn't be able to take those tests."  
  
"You don't have a choice. Didn't the Gods tell you to?" Inu-Yasha snickered.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Fine with me." He yawned.  
  
She looked down forward, refusing to look at the jerk on her back. Just then she saw the point of something. Hey it was the top of the Death building! Finally! They were here! Once they landed dog boy was no longer her problem!  
  
End of Chapter Five.  
  
Liger003 ~ I know there really wasn't really much of a point to this chapter, except to get to know Grim a little better, but it was really fun to write! If anybody has ideas for tests or anything like that, they are more than welcome! I have a few ideas of my own, but hey! I'd like to hear yours, too! So please review! Ideas, hate reviews, I don't care! I just love getting reviews and they make me type faster! 


	6. The Plan

Liger003 ~ sorry it took so long to post this, we just got our hard drive flattened, so I was without the computer for a few days *tear * plus it gave me a major headache trying to get it back up, including the internet.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Angel Chapter six ~ the plan  
  
Shippo yawned and stretched as he opened his eyes at the early morning rays of day. Man. He had one weird dream. Angel Inu-Yasha had come and turned into a bunny rabbit and told him to do something. . . If only he could remember what it was. . . Shippo scratched his head. It was something about burning him. . . did he not want to be burned? Or was it that he did want to be burned? Dang dreams! Why did they always have to be so hard to remember after you wake up?  
  
A little ball of fluff squirmed on top of him. He looked down to see an asleep Kirara on his chest. He smiled; the little two-tailed cat was so cute when she was sleeping. It was almost as cute as that bunny rabbit Inu- Yasha turned into in his dream. It was a good thing that that wasn't really Inu-Yasha and just a dream. Inu-Yasha would have killed him.  
  
"Hey, Kirara, wake up." Inu-Yasha shook the little fluff ball. The cat dug its head further down in Shippo's chest, her way of saying 'I am not getting up right now. Go away.' "Hey! Kirara! We have to figure out what to do with Inu-Yasha!"  
  
Kirara poked her head up and looked at him as if to say, 'I thought we already decided what we were going to do.'  
  
"I'm sorry. I know that we decided on burning his body today and burring his ashes, but I had a dream last night. Inu-Yasha was in it and I think that he said not to burn his body or something like that. What do you think?" Shippo asked her. "Do you think that we should burn him?" The cat shook her head and meowed, "Or do you think that we should save his body?" The cat nodded her head. "Okay. We will save his body. But what will we do with it?" The cat this time had a blank look on its face.  
  
"I have the solution!" A voice came from behind them and they turned to face who ever it was.  
  
"Who's there?" Shippo's voice shook, "I am a demon! I-I'll burn you with my Fox Fire!"  
  
"No need of that!" Shippo searched every where, the voice seemed so close, but why couldn't he figure out the direction "Down here!" The voice cried out. Suddenly there was a hiss and Kirara hopped off of Shippo's chest to his shoulder, apparently attacking something.  
  
"Kirara!" Shippo cried, "What are you doing?" Kirara faced him with something lodged into her teeth.  
  
"Kirara! Put me down!" The little demon in her teeth called out.  
  
"Old man Myoga!" Shippo cried. "What are you doing here? There was just a battle, I didn't except to see you for at least a week!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Myoga asked, hurt in his voice.  
  
"Everyone knows that you come within at least ten miles of a real fight." Shippo reminded him.  
  
"I am so disappointed in you lack of confidence in me."  
  
"It's true and you know it."  
  
"Hump! I resent that!" Shippo didn't answer that. "If you drop me, Kirara, may be I will tell you my plan." Kirara dropped the flea and he hopped back down to Shippo's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it is as you say. Inu-Yasha is dead."  
  
"We know that." Shippo said dryly, though it still hurt to mention it.  
  
"I am not finished!" Myoga cried, irritated. "He was obviously killed before his time."  
  
"How do you know?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Um, none of you business."  
  
"Tell me! Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?" Shippo made big puppy dog eyes. "Please?"  
  
"No! Not the puppy dog face! Nooooooooo!" Myoga cried and covered his eyes, "Nooooo! Not the puppy dog face!"  
  
"Please?" If at all possible, Shippo made his eyes bigger. "Please, Myoga?"  
  
"I can't take it any more! Fine! I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Shippo's face turned too normal. "Okay! I promise!"  
  
"Okay. Ahem." Myoga cleared his throat. "I just happen to know one of the Grim Reapers."  
  
"One of?" Shippo asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, there are three of them. Her and her sisters."  
  
"What? More than one Grim Reaper?"  
  
"Yes! Now let me finish! She told me of Inu-Yasha's unfortunate fate. She also told me that he was getting a second chance."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you know the Grim Reaper?"  
  
"Keep it down! If they find out that she has told someone her secret about being that Grim Reaper, she will be in trouble! And then I will be in trouble, with the Gods of life and death!"  
  
"What do you mean? Why did she tell you?"  
  
"I caught her stalking some guy that was to die soon. She in the end told me everything, she said that it felt good to let it all out."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Grim." Myoga practically whispered. "But we are getting off the subject! Now, Inu-Yasha will take some tests in his spirit condition and then if he passes, he will have one test that he can not possibly pass on his own."  
  
"Hey! There's nothing that Inu-Yasha can't handle." Shippo stated proudly.  
  
"He has to be kissed by his true love."  
  
"Uh, oh. He might have problems with that." Shippo scratched his head. "You do mean Kagome, right?"  
  
"Yes." Myoga answered.  
  
"But she is captured by Naraku!"  
  
"Yes, I know. That is why I have a plan to get her out. We must work fast, though." Myoga told him.  
  
"By us, you mean me and Kirara, right?" Shippo said flatly.  
  
"Yes, of course." Myoga nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Were here." Grim told her passenger.  
  
"Finally." He retorted.  
  
"Hey! I didn't have much fun either!" She could tell that his pride had been hurt by having to ride on her back, but she still was mad.  
  
Why did she feel so mad at him? She had dealt with rude people before, but she never got very angry. What was different about him? Could it be that he was a rude dog? She hated dogs, but it didn't seem to be that she hated him.  
  
A person stood waiting for them as they landed. She looked a lot like Grim, a cat person, but she had no stripes, and instead of two braids like Grim had, she wore her hair down. She also looked older than Grim. Grim looked like a thirteen-year-old but this person looked in her late teens. She too, though, wore a black robe and carried a sickle.  
  
"Hey, Grim!" She waved. "You two look so cute! You would be such a cute couple! You know that?" Suddenly she whipped a camera out of nowhere and took a picture. "Do you think that all the relatives would like some 'Grim with dog boy on her back' mugs for Christmas?"  
  
"Silence! You better not!" Grim cried as she dropped to the landing area.  
  
"Oh, and what will you do for me to get this role of film back? Huh?" Grim jumped up and down trying to grab the camera out of her hand as Silence held it up high above her head.  
  
"Silence! Give it!" Grim yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Silence smiled. Just then she felt the camera taken from her hand. She looked over to see Inu-Yasha looking at it weird.  
  
"Hey! I think Kagome has one of these!" Inu-Yasha sniffed it. "What is it called? A caaaammmmmeerrriiiiaaa?" He tried to pronounce it.  
  
"A camera." Silence corrected him. She tried to take it back, but Inu- Yasha was too fast for her. He found the part to open it and get the film out. He had no idea what it was, and when it wouldn't come out easily he took his claws and ripped it out.  
  
"Be careful with that!" Silence yelled at him.  
  
"What is this stuff?"  
  
"It is film! Where are you from? Feudal Japan?" Silence roared at him. She swiped it away from a surprised Inu-Yasha. "I think you ruined my camera!"  
  
"Uh, Silence?" Grim pulled on her sleeve; "He IS from Feudal Japan."  
  
"Oh, well, that explains a lot." She said stupidly, "Well, he's the one for the second chance, right?"  
  
"Yep." Grim told her.  
  
She whipped out a clipboard, put on a pair of reading glasses, and flipped through a few papers. "Well, Inu-Yasha-"  
  
"Hey! If you knew that it was Inu-Yasha, why did you tell me Inyu- Yatsha?" Grim wined.  
  
"I wanted to see if you could still find him. I am surprised that you actually did. But anyway, Inu-Yasha, I will tell you you're past and you need to tell me if I have the right information, even though I always do."  
  
"Uh, okay?" Inu-Yasha said, not sure what else to say.  
  
"Okay, you are a half demon half human. Your parents died when you were young. You never got along with your half brother, to put it mildly. You lived in the woods next to a small village. You liked to jump on people's roofs at night and keep them up. You would use Mrs. Hoshi's chicken's for 'target practice', tease the boys in the village and occasionally beat them up, especially when they made fun of your being half demon. You liked to tear the heads off young girls' dolls, scare the village cats, my info says that one actually died of fright. The parents of the village children hated you because you would send their kids home crying, they actually went out into the forest to try to get rid of you . . . and that is only what you did when you were five. . .And someone please tell me, WHY are you getting a second chance?"  
  
"This is you, isn't it?" Grim asked him.  
  
"Feh. I never said anything about being a good demon . . ."  
  
Silence flipped through the papers on her clipboard and sighed, "Okay, let's continue. This could take a while. . ."  
  
End of Chapter Six  
  
Liger003 ~ this one was longer than the others by about a page. It was really fun to write though; I liked thinking about what he would have done as a kid. And I know that you are all thinking, 'When is she going to get to the tests?' But I promise he WILL take a test VERY soon! Please Review! They really do make me write faster! 


	7. First Test

Whaaa! I am soooooo sorry! I really am! I only put half of the chapter up! I must not have saved it before I uploaded it! I am soooooo sorry! I really thought that I saved it! *hangs head in shame* So if you read it, and didn't get why I stopped there, it's cause I didn't! I am sorry! *bangs head on wall*  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey all. If this chapter is a bit on the weird side, I wrote half of this at 1:17 AM and I was falling asleep.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. I really wish I did though.  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter seven ~ First Test  
  
They started walking inside the building and Inu-Yasha was amazed at the size of it. He did come from Feudal Japan where everyone lived in huts. The biggest house he had ever seen had been Kagome's house, but this place had to be at least ten times bigger.  
  
The walls were all lit up, despite it being where the Grim Reapers worked. There were paintings on the walls and curtains pushed away from the window to let the light in.  
  
"You robbed a gang of thieves and then you beat them up for pulling your ears. . ." Silence droned on. She seemed to be at a total lose and why he was getting a second chance and Grim followed, not sure what to think. Inu-Yasha's eyes darted from place to place, trying to get everything in. He looked like a little kid going through an amusement park for the first time. He wanted to see everything and not miss a wink.  
  
"I am right?" Silence questioned Inu-Yasha it was the first time that she ever questioned her research. This guy was getting a second chance and so far he hasn't done a good deed in his life. 'It must be later on in his timeline.' She had to keep telling herself.  
  
"Yeah. . ." Inu-Yasha didn't even look at her; he still kept his eyes on everything around him. They walked up to a door and Grim and Silence motioned him in. Inside was a mess of three desks, piles of papers, books, and science equipment. There was someone inside running across the room around a gigantic clock. She, too, Inu-Yasha noted, smelled of cat.  
  
"Hey, Death." Grim called over to the other person in the room. The person turned around and smiled. Sure enough it was a cat demon. She was completely back and her hair was white. She wore thick rimmed glasses and looked very smart. She too wore a black robe, but instead of caring her sickle, she strapped it onto her back.  
  
"Hey. I am almost finished. I still have a few agustments, though." She told them.  
  
"Well, that's okay. We're not done going over dog-boy's past." Silence pointed to Inu-Yasha. "I don't think that he ever did a good deed in his life."  
  
"Feh!" Was all Inu-Yasha had to say.  
  
"Well, 'Feh!' to you, too! Admit it! You don't deserve to go back." Grim criticized.  
  
"You're right. I don't" Inu-Yasha mumbled under his breath. They all heard it and did nothing.  
  
Silence decided to ignore him. "Well, let's keep going. Death, you can work on the dimension switcher."  
  
"Right." Death nodded and quickly went back to work.  
  
"Okay, you started to sleep in trees instead of on the ground when you realized you blended in with the leaves at night. Also because you liked to look at the stars."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did, too! My info is never wrong! And you already told me this is the right stuff! So don't you dare tell me it is wrong!" Silence yelled at him.  
  
"You might not want to get her mad." Grim whispered to Inu-Yasha. "She'll go crazy."  
  
"Thanks for telling me *now*"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
~An hour later~  
  
"And so you met the priestess Kikyo and fell in love."  
  
"AWWW!" Grim said. Inu-Yasha just blushed and looked away.  
  
~an hour after that~  
  
"And then Kikyo raised her arrows, pointed them directly at Inu- Yasha. She wouldn't miss. She pulled back her bow and" Silence pulled back an imaginary bow and arrow. "let go." She motioned the letting go of the arrow and somehow managed to show Inu-Yasha pinned to the tree. "Kikyo, how could you? I thought. . . And with those words, he fell into an enchanted sleep for fifty years."  
  
Grim and Death, who by now finished her work, were listening intently, tissues close. Every now and then they would grab one and wipe their eyes or blow their nose. Inu-Yasha turned his back on them. He was totally disgusted. They only felt sorry for him. His past was not a show either.  
  
~another hour after that~ They all decided to play out the parts of Inu-Yasha's past to see if they could figure out why he was getting a second chance. Grim was dressed up as Inu-Yasha, Death as Shippo, and Silence as Kagome. They all were getting into it. Every now and then Grim would slice her hand through the air and yell, 'Claws of Steal!' Science would yell 'SIT!' (Every time she said that, a shiver ran down Inu-Yasha's back. He hated that word.) Death did her best to impersonate Shippo and annoy Grim like Shippo would. Inu- Yasha kept his back toward them and muttered to himself in disgust. They were acting like his life was a gigantic play! He could tell that they were trying to make the scenes where he was nice to Kagome mushier then they were.  
  
Finally after a looooong time it seemed to Inu-Yasha, they finally got to his death. Death took over the part of Naraku and Silence became the narrator.  
  
"Inu-Yasha chased Naraku through the woods." As Silence said this Death started to run and Grim chased her. "Inu-Yasha pulled out the Tetsusiaga." Grim whips out her glaive and uses it as the Tetsusiaga. Death turned around and watched as Grim did her best to act as a shocked Inu- Yasha would. The rest of the fight scene went on just as it happened.  
  
"Life becomes death." Death held her hand out and pretended that the little black light was there. Grim watched stupidly at it. (Inu-Yasha noted this and decided to get her back later.) "LIFE BECOMES DEATH!" Grim pretended to fall over and die.  
  
"That is NOT how it happened!" Inu-Yasha yelled at them.  
  
"Oh, yes it did. You just watched that light and the next thing that you knew, you were dead! Don't try to deny it!"  
  
"Feh. Say what you want." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. ('He IS really cute like that, when he's pouting.' Grim thought and then left to bang her head on something. *_*) "Well, you have gone over my past, when can I take the test?"  
  
"Oh, right! I was having so much fun, I almost forgot!" Silence hit herself on the head. "Hey, Death, it is ready, right?"  
  
"Yep, and the soul is on her way." Death nodded as she got out of her monkey clothes.  
  
"Good. You start setting it up, and I will check on the soul. By the way, have you seen Grim?" *insert a picture of Grim pounding her had against the wall right ~HERE~*  
  
"Nope." Death told her and went to work on her machine, clock thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome wouldn't believe that Inu-Yasha was dead, so she did what Naraku told her to without saying anything. She KNEW that he was alive. He just couldn't die. He wouldn't. She was in the middle cleaning the kitchen while Sango was cooking and Miroku *helping* her.  
  
She was putting away the last of the glasses when she felt a pain in her stomach. She dropped to the ground and grabbed her acing stomach. Sango and Miroku were at her side in an instant.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course she isn't!" Sango yelled at him. "What do we do? She doesn't seem to be bleeding."  
  
Sango and Miroku checked her over, and for the first time in his life he didn't try to grope. Blackness filled the edges of her vision and soon it took over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in front of the gigantic clock thing. "So all I do is walk through there? You don't even tell me what to do?"  
  
"Nope. You have to figure that out on yourself." Grim told him. Death was pulling switches and pressing buttons. Soon the clock lit up and opened. Inu-Yasha felt heat pour out onto him when the clock opened.  
  
He stepped through and heat swarmed over him. He almost immediately started sweating. He heard the door screech as it closed behind him. There was a fog around everything and he couldn't see very well. He did his best to look through the fog, but his eyes weren't doing very good.  
  
What was happening? He felt his stomach leap and he knew that feeling it was the feeling he got every time he turned human. He looked at his claws that were quickly shrinking. Why was this happening? It wasn't the new moon! He felt his ears start to change.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere came a roar. Inu-Yasha tried to find where it came from. He looked through the fog to see two gigantic, glowing, red eyes staring directly at him.  
  
End of Chapter seven.  
  
Liger003 ~ Yes, finally the first test has started. CLIFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe if you review I will write faster! Please Review! 


	8. Dragon's Bite

Liger003 ~ Okay, sorry about the last chapter, I uploaded the unfinished one by accident. I thought that I only didn't save before I updated, but there were two chapter sevens! Don't ask me why there were two chapter sevens, I have no idea! So I fixed it and if you last read to 'whips out her glaive and uses it as' then you need to read the bottom of the chapter seven. Sorry!  
  
Okay, here is a review that really caught my attention, and I mean REALLY! Whoever wrote it didn't leave their name, but thanks for reviewing (everyone else too) and sending me into shock!  
  
omg k when you said he liked to rip the heads of little girl's dolls off i though you ment he liked to ripp little girls heads off!!! i just about had a heart attack!!!  
  
My first words after reading this ~ Oh, God, no! Not Inu-Yasha!  
  
Sorry! I just had to put that up!  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter Eight ~ Dragon's bite  
  
Inu-Yasha looked through the fog, which he now knew was steam. He saw the pair of red glowing eyes. The eyes blinked and next to them appeared four more beside them. There were now three sets of blinking eyes.  
  
"Oh, shit." Inu-Yasha said under his breath as he stood his ground. He grabbed instinctively for the Tetsusiaga and held it out in front of him. It didn't transform he knew that it wouldn't, by now he was a full human. The monster roared and came closer as if challenging him. Inu-Yasha stepped back to find that the door was gone. He was now on like a fighting ring that stood in the middle of, (wouldn't cha guess?) A pool of hot lava. 'I now know where the steam came from.' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
The monster in front of him stepped closer. It was now in viewing range. The monster was a dragon with three heads. It had shiny green scales and teeth that dripped with saliva. He wanted to step back further, but could not. As you guessed he was on the edge of the rink. A thought passed through Inu-Yasha's mind. 'What in the world does fighting a dragon have to do with coming back to life?'  
  
He held the Tetsusiaga out. He knew that since it couldn't transform that there was not much he could do with it, but it still made him safer to know that he had some weapon. He ran at the dragon, but instead of attacking, he slid in between its leg, he needed to stall for time and keep his distance while he tried to figure out what to do. The heads snapped at him while he slid through and one dug the tip of their fang into Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain but didn't stop, he needed to buy time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing that Kagome noticed was a pounding in her head. She didn't know what caused it, but man could she use some aspirin. She slowly opened her eyes with a groan. She was lying on her back on some type of hot stone. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked around and quickly saw that she was not in Naraku's castle anymore.  
  
She saw that she was on some type of fighting rink. She heard a roar and tried to look through the steam that was everywhere to try to figure out what it was. The sound grew closer and she saw a foot stepping towards her. Just then something darted out from under it. She saw a red blur slip past the foot. Whatever it was skidded to a halt in front of her. She had a trouble seeing the form through the steam but could make out a red baggy outfit and long black hair.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome whispered in shock. He seemed to be staring straight at her.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looked at the person in front of him. "Those idiot Grim Reapers!" Just then a head appeared and Inu-Yasha ran towards Kagome. He quickly threw her over his shoulder and bolted. "Kagome! Are you dead?"  
  
"No, I am very much alive!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Then how in the world can you see me?" Inu-Yasha dodged another head the best he could. He barely dodged, but he had to keep Kagome out of danger.  
  
"What do you mean, 'how can you see me'?"  
  
"Damn it! I don't have time for this! I am dead! A ghost! I am working to get my life back! And to get it back I have to fight that." He pointed to the dragon. "Which I have almost absolutely no idea how to beat!"  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"I do know one thing about dragons. They have a very sensitive spot right behind their eyes. If you hit that they are done for."  
  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Hello! I have no demon powers! There is absolutely no way for me to get up there, and don't even suggest you going up there!" Inu-Yasha yelled at the girl who had slid from his shoulder and was now on his back.  
  
"I have an idea, but it will take both of us." She looked up at the dragon and shuttered. 'That thing looks hungry!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Death what was the test?" Grim asked.  
  
"Just having Inu-Yasha go up against a dragon and saving Kagome's soul that we took." Death shrugged. "I'm not going to let anything terrible happen to them, though. Kagome shouldn't be dead, so I am going to watch her closely."  
  
"You WHAT!?" Silence stood up and yelled. "What are you? STUPID? Dragons eat human souls!"  
  
"WHAT?" Death started looking through her papers. "There is nothing here about dragons eating human souls!"  
  
Grim walked behind her and looked at the papers. "Oh, yes it does!" Grim pointed to an article where it talked about the dragon's eating habits. "Right there, 'dragons like animals such as deer and bears, but among their favorite foods is human souls.'"  
  
"But isn't he already dead? He can't die again." Death stated.  
  
"What kind of Grim Reaper are you? Dragons have magic! Just like demons! It won't eat demons but it will eat human souls! You IDIOT!" Silence yelled.  
  
"But Inu-Yasha's a half demon." Grim wondered out loud.  
  
"Not when he walks through those doors to get to the other side! That dimension traveling knocks out any demon powers!" Death cried out.  
  
"So Inu-Yasha and Kagome are just a few hamburgers walking around in a hungry dragon's territory? That sounds safe!" Silence said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, God! We have to get them out of there!" Grim cried. "Open the gate, Death!"  
  
"I can't right away! It will take time to override the system. I programmed it so that it would go and get them on its own." She ran over to the controls and started typing furiously. "It will be a while, see if there is anything that you can do to help him. Grim you're his Grim Reaper; you should be able to communicate with him through your minds. Tell him just to wait a while longer until I can open the doors."  
  
"I'll try." Grim closed her eyes and concentrated. Getting through to Inu-Yasha was not going to be easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo shivered. Up above him was Naraku's castle. They had to get Kagome out of there so that she could kiss Inu-Yasha and he could have his friend back. He looked behind him to see Kirara with Inu-Yasha's body on her back. Myoga hopped onto his shoulder.  
  
"Shippo, you have to go into there unnoticed to get Kagome." He reminded the fox demon.  
  
"Right." He nodded.  
  
"You will have to be transformed the whole time. Do you think that you can do it?"  
  
"Yeah." Shippo nodded. He normally wouldn't take on something like this, but if it meant that he could get his friend back he'd do anything. He glanced up at the castle. He was going to get his friends out of there.  
  
End of Chapter Eight  
  
Liger003 ~ Thanks for reading! I hope you liked! Sorry it took so long to write. Real life as killing me! I am starting to feel like Kagome with all the tests we have been having! I also have started another story, 'Huntress' and I have been working on that, too. So please review and tell me what you think! I write A LOT faster when reviews back me up! ^_^ 


	9. Venom

Liger003 ~ Okay, I was in a bad mood when I wrote the last chapter, you might have noticed that. I never intended them to curse or the dragon to eat human souls, but hey! That's okay! I kinda like it, now they have to be more careful then before! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! This chapter might be a little violent, too . . . don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
And sorry if this and the next chapter take longer, I these fight scenes take a while and I have been really busy and am about to go out of town for Christmas. Plus I am working on my other stories, too. 'Zero' and 'Huntress' so I am juggling all that for a while, so it might take a bit longer to update than normal. BUT! Reviews will help me write faster! I will still have my laptop (a VERY old, slow, and internet less laptop that mainly only plays solitaire and write stories on, but hey, it works!) and be able to type my stories while I have extra time, just not be able to upload them. So REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Oh, yeah, that review that I put up on the last chapter was from dragon demon of the seven hells. So, that is who wrote that! *looks up at all she has written O.o* Uh, sorry, got a little carried away! I better let you read the story now!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co! So don't sue me! I only wish that I owned Inu-Yasha. . .  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter nine ~ Venom  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up to see a dragon's head coming down upon him. He tried to jump back, but he knew it would be too late, so he covered Kagome and did his best to get far enough away from the sharp teeth as fast as he could. Inu-Yasha yelped in pain as he felt a tooth sink into his back, he hadn't been fast enough.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried, not knowing what else to do.  
  
Inu-Yasha fell to his knees, making Kagome, who was in his arms cry harder. The dragon thought that Inu-Yasha had given up and went for another strike. Inu-Yasha's eyes were closed and sweat dripped from his face onto Kagome, was too worried to notice. His hand moved from out from under him to the hilt of his sword.  
  
Kagome didn't notice this action and thought that Inu-Yasha passed out. She tried to move him, but suddenly realized she was being held back by Inu- Yasha who gripped her shirt. From the looks of it, he was just going to let the dragon take another bite out of him. She watched in horror as all three dragon heads came down at him.  
  
Just then Inu-Yasha's eye opened and he twirled around to face the dragon, still keeping Kagome behind him. He whipped out his sword faster than Kagome had ever seen him, even in his half demon form. He thrust the sword into the first dragon's head, right above the eyes, in the sensitive spot. The dragon head flew back in pain and roared, before it fell to the ground. Inu-Yasha watched as the last two dragon heads came over too him. He held the untransformed Fang tight and bit his lip. There was no way he was going to get out of this. He would have to fight for as long as possible, keeping Kagome as safe as he could.  
  
Suddenly a pain shot through his body at the spot where the dragon's fang went into him. He wasn't able to hold up the Tetsusiaga, it dropped to the floor and he soon followed. He grabbed his stomach in pain. He looked at his stomach to find that the fang must have gone straight through. His red shirt was blood stained and his vision blurred. He felt Kagome at his side in an instant. She was shocked, though as she immediately was thrown backwards.  
  
Inu-Yasha had thrown her as hard as he could to the side of him. She at first was shocked, but then realized what he had done when the last two dragon heads came down upon him. They threw him around like a rag doll and she watched in horror as they went after him with their fangs. She watched as Inu-Yasha was bit three times and then thrown over to her. She ran to him and knelt beside him.  
  
She looked him over and didn't even notice as tears flooded from her eyes. Inu-Yasha was a live, but he was breathing in hard uneven breaths. She looked at his wounds that were all over his body. Would he even live? She felt his forehead. He was burning up with fever. Those fangs must have some kind of venom in them that was slowly taking over Inu-Yasha. The dragon stepped out of the steam and roared, showing that even though one head might be out of commission, the others were still dead set on getting them.  
  
Kagome cried. She didn't know what else to do. Tears stained her cheeks and she whispered something that only Inu-Yasha could hear. "Inu-Yasha, you idiot! You should have just listened to my idea . . . then maybe you would . . ."  
  
"Stupid." Inu-Yasha didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"I knew you . . . would want . . . to diss. . . tract it . . .while I climbed . . . up. I won't . . . let you . . . do that. . . Stupid." Inu- Yasha said in between gasps for air.  
  
"Me? You're the one who just got himself tangled with a dragon! And now you might . . ." She didn't want to say that word.  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha then passed out completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Something is seriously wrong!" Grim cried out. "I am his Grim Reaper and I can't communicate with him! We have to get them out of there fast! He might already be . . ." She sniffed and tears threatened to come pouring out any moment.  
  
"Grim, don't think it. We will get them out of there." Silence didn't look her in the eye. Truth to be told she had no idea what to think. Optimism was always best, but what was there to be optimistic about? That their souls won't be destroyed, that they might just come back in tiny little pieces?  
  
"This is my entire fault." Death said quietly as she typed in her computer, doing her best to over ride the system with no luck.  
  
"Death don't blame yourself and don't you dare slack off! We need to get them out of there and you're the best with computers." Grim told her. She didn't want to blame anybody, but that kept getting harder and harder and she kept thinking more and more about how she might never see him again. The tears threatened again, but this time she didn't put up a fight. They rolled down her cheeks; the other two noticed but didn't say a word about it.  
  
"Grim, keep trying to contact him. You need to get a hold of him." Silence told her sternly. Grim nodded and shut her eyes and started to concentrate on trying to get to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha's world was completely black and on the strange side a bit comforting. He wasn't in a dragon's den, playing the part of the food. He only worried about one thing. Kagome. Would she be okay? His eyelids were as heavy as lead and he couldn't open them. He just lay in the world of blackness, nothing more he could do.  
  
Just then a light came into the darkness and seemed to expand. He wondered what it was and watched as it grew bigger. It slowly took on the form of a kid. He recognized it as Grim and wondered when she would stop glowing. She did and she stood in front of him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Can you hear me?" She asked.  
  
His mouth wouldn't move. Instead he seemed to speak with his mind. 'Feh. Yeah, Grim I can hear you.'  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she started to cry. "You're not dead!"  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
"Oh, yeah, but I mean, the dragon hasn't killed your soul!"  
  
'Not yet anyway. And it isn't for lack of trying. Right now, though, I think that I am out cold.' Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
"I came to tell you that we didn't mean for this to happen and that we are coming to get you as soon as possible. Just hold it off a little longer." Grim told him.  
  
'Feh. Great idea. But how when I am out cold?'  
  
"Uh, I don't know. Try waking up!"  
  
'Feh. How do you expect me to do that?'  
  
"I don't know! Just wake up! You need to protect Kagome!"  
  
'Kagome! Is she alright?' Worry was written all over his face.  
  
"I don't know!" Grim cried.  
  
'Kagome! I have to get back to you!' Inu-Yasha cried and the next thing he knew, light flooded into his world and Grim was gone. He opened his eyes and he saw Kagome knelt over them. He then noticed that she was crying. Not only that, but she was glowing.  
  
One of the dragon heads rushed over to them. A tear fell from her eye onto him and she started to glow brighter. A dome shaped white light came over them as the dragon neared.  
  
End of Chapter Nine  
  
Liger003 ~ I hope that you like it and be sure to REVIEW! I LIVE on reviews! I NEED reviews! Uh, sorry, that might have been over kill, but please review. 


	10. Dragon's End

Liger003 ~ Here are some reviews that I got that I wanted to answer!  
  
Since when does a soal still hold miko powers... oh yeah, that whole kikyo thing, but still, the 'inactive' soal! At least kikyo was mobile in a mud kind of way. Well, I wonder what happens next... can't wait for the update.  
  
()() (n_n) ~Bunny  
  
Liger003 ~ Um, I haven't seen or read the whole story so I thought that since Kikyo had miko powers and Kagome had miko powers and the main thing they share is a soul, which probably is a big thing, and Kagome got Kikyo's powers, I thought that the powers must be in the soul, I dunno. So that is just what I figured. May be I am wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oooh suspense ^____________________^ Don't make it too much of a chick fic...even tho imma girl, I can't stand too fluffly fics . ~AdOrEJaY  
  
Liger003 ~ I am trying not to, (I don't like supper sappies either) but I didn't want his test to just be he comes back and kills Naraku (I am not saying that this happens, it might not, only I know ;P) I was thinking about Grim, but she can protect herself better than Kagome (She has that sickle, if anywhere I said glaive instead of sickle, sorry. I am obsessed with the weapon the glaive and sometimes write it in place of sickle. If you read my other two stories, they do have glaives, so I might be getting a little confused because I am writing them at the same time. May be that's not so smart . . .)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The story is getting pretty good but what ever happened to the lava?? Since Inuyasha is jumping around so much why hasn't he jumped into the lava? Just a thought..  
  
Liger003 ~ Well, I figured that he wouldn't just jump into the lava and that the dragon wouldn't throw their dinner into the lava, but I guess maybe I coulda added a bit more on that part, I might in this chapter to make up for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oi, and I thought that this was gonna be different. See, as i read your story, and i got to the part in the ring when Kagome appeared, I thought she'd end up giving him a kiss, you know, like in those fairy tail type stories with the princesses and knghts... "I love you so much, you simply can't die" you know, that shmele... accept, Kagome would have done an obvious other version... Well, I like the story.  
  
In one of your previous chappys, when shippo was trying to wake up kiarra... you said InuYasha by mistake (I was a little confused)...  
  
()() (n_n) ~Bunny  
  
Liger003 ~ Um, I was planning to make it where their bodies had to kiss, not their souls, I didn't think about that. And sorry about that Inu- Yasha, Kiarra thing. I thought that I looked them all over before I poasted, I musta either not have or missed it, sorry!  
  
Liger003 ~ That's all the ones I wanted to answer! Oh, and if you are wondering why I wrote Liger003 instead of Author's note, it shorter! I know, I am lazy! Oh, and don't think that I will make this chapter shorter just because of all the stuff I just typed. I won't! I just like talking too much . . .^_^ And thanks to anyone else who reviewed, I told you I like on reviews and probably would be typing the chapter of a different story right now if I hadn't gotten reviews on the last chapter!  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter ten ~ Dragon's End  
  
'What the . . .?' Inu-Yasha wondered. He looked up at the crying girl above him. 'Is she crying for . . . me? Oh, crap!' He watched as the dragon's head drew closer and he expected it to hit them, but as the light grew, it grew more solid. The dragon head rammed up against the walls of the dome, but the walls did not break, they didn't even budge. The dragon backed up and roared in pain.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome who seemed to be concentrating to keep up her defense. She wasn't only crying, sweat dripped from her face. For a minuet his vision fogged and he felt pain in his wounds again. He groaned causing Kagome to look down on him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? How do you feel?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Like I have just been bitten by a three headed dragon." He told her sarcastically.  
  
"It only has two heads right now."  
  
"Gee, that makes me feel a lot better." He struggled to sit up, but Kagome pushed him back down. "Just what do you think that you are doing, wench?"  
  
"You shouldn't get up. You are hurt and I can hold this a little longer."  
  
"No way! I am getting up whether you like it or not!" Inu-Yasha struggled to stand.  
  
"Don't make me use the s word!"  
  
"You wouldn't . . ." Inu-Yasha said matter-of-factly.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome commanded. Instantly he felt the pull on the necklace and he plummeted face first in to the hard floor of the ring.  
  
"If you are so worried about me being hurt why do you break my back with that word every time you get mad at me?" He grumbled.  
  
"You just lie there and I will take on the dragon!" She stood up and yelled at the fallen half demon.  
  
"You wouldn't stand half a chance." He told her ignoring the pain as he tried to get into a comfortable position, but staying low so she wouldn't sit him again.  
  
"Ohhh! I'll show you!" She growled and then turned her attention to the dragon. She brought up her power, she wasn't exactly sure how, it might have been that she was so ticked at Inu-Yasha. Light flowed from her fingertips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Grim, you got a hold of him, didn't you?" Silence asked without looking up from her papers.  
  
"Yes I did." She said professionally, but couldn't hide the relief from her voice. Silence smiled.  
  
"He's alright then?"  
  
"Uh, sorta. He was unconscious from being bitten by the dragon so many times." Grim told her.  
  
"Oh, well, we have to hurry then!" Silence cried, going through mare papers. "He might be too weak to protect Kagome! And she's just human!"  
  
"I have it!" Death called out.  
  
"Great!" Grim sighed in relief.  
  
"Here we go!" She pressed a few buttons on the control panel and the door on the clock swung open. "Let's go!"  
  
They all jumped through the clock with after Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu-Yasha looked at the dragon head and Kagome clash. Inu-Yasha watched in horror as she was pushed back. He watched as she drew closer and closer to the lava. 'Oh, crap!' He thought and picked up the Tetsusiaga.  
  
He ran over to her. She instantly yelled at him. "I thought that I told you to stay back!"  
  
"Sorry, but you should know by now I don't listen." He smirked and lifted to Tetsusiaga.  
  
"Si-" She started, but before she could finish Inu-Yasha stuck the Tetsusiaga into the dragon's head, right behind its eyes. The head let one last roar and fell back, dead.  
  
"T-thanks . . ." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Don't thank me yet. We still have one head to go." He pointed up. The enraged dragon charged but before he could even blink a flash of black whizzed in front of him. Following that one was three other black blurs.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome looked over to the three Grim Reaper sisters. They were all holding their sickles tight and they stared it down. Grim was the first to attack, leaving a large gash in its neck. The others followed. Each making the gash longer and deeper than before. Grim took the last swipe that took the head completely off.  
  
"Hey! I thought that this was my test! Why are you finishing it for me?" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"You didn't stand a chance and we made a mess up. We didn't realize that dragons eat human souls." Death scratched her head.  
  
"We? You were the one that messed up!" Silence yelled back.  
  
"Well, whatever. At least we got here in time to save their souls." Death reminded them  
  
"Yeah, the Gods would kill us." Grim replied.  
  
"Feh . . ." Inu-Yasha then felt the pain in his stomach return and he fell face forward on the ground, once again unconscious.  
  
"What the?" Kagome grabbed him and pulled him up.  
  
Grim looked him over. "He's lost a lot of blood. Let's take him back quick."  
  
"Right." The others nodded and picked him up and pulled him through the clock.  
  
End of chapter ten  
  
Liger003 ~ I know that I said that I would be outa town for a while and not be able to update, but some how I managed to write this before I leave. Hope you like it and please review! 


	11. Reaper's Motto

Liger003 ~ Please don't hurt me! I am so sorry that it took this long to put this chapter up, I am terrible! And terribly sorry! I had planed to get this done the other day after I wrote the chapter for PPU, but PPU took days! I am sooooo sorry! Oh! And while I was gone I didn't get much time to write because I forgot the cord to my laptop to charge it, so it died pretty quick. T_T I am sorry!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter eleven ~ Reaper's Motto  
  
  
  
A fat mouse quickly scurried through the dark, damp, halls of Naraku's castle. It went unseen by the Lord of the castle and the rest of the inhabitants (there were not many). Its nose twitched toward a little crumb. He sniffed and let the smell wash over him. He had forgotten how hungry he had been. He waddled over to it. He was about to pick it up when he remembered what Myoga had told him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo, you must remember not to be distracted. You must get in and get out. No dawdling. Remember, if you get caught, I will not come in after you." Myoga told the fox demon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, a little crumb wouldn't take to long to eat, would it? It was just a little crumb. One little crumb. He could eat it and waste not time. Right. He would just eat the crumb and . . . with every thought he inched closer and closer to his prey (Yes, the crumb ^_^).  
  
Just then a gigantic foot stomped down onto the crumb, shattering it into pieces to small to eat even for the mouse. Shippo the mouse's eyes became wide and teary. He sent a scowl up to the person who stepped on his food. His eyes landed on the Lord of the castle, Naraku. He immediately cringed back the only thought that he had was, 'I hope he didn't see me.'  
  
/*\ ( '' ) ::( ):: | | ~mouse Shippo! ^_^ (sorry, I made this up and just had to add it! Isn't it kiwaii?)  
  
He looked up to find that Naraku was gone. He was at first shocked that Naraku hadn't sensed his demon blood, but Shippo wasn't going to complain, he was just happy that Naraku was gone.  
  
"Wait! I should follow him!" Shippo squeaked, literally. "He could lead me to Kagome and the others!" And with that the little mouse scurried off to find Naraku and get his friends freed! He could do this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There." Grim wiped some sweat from her forehead. She leaned over an unconscious Inu-Yasha on a bed. He had turned back to his half demon form. "He's all healed. Sorry it took so long, he was wounded pretty badly. Silence, are you done with Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sat in a chair while Silence healed her. She looked anxiously over at Inu-Yasha. She had offered to help heal him, but they all told her that they could handle it. They also told her about how Inu-Yasha was working to get his life back, the whole soul thing that her soul had been taken from her body for the test. They also told her how a soul bleeds when they asked her. (I added this for you, Bunny! Thanks for reminding me that a soul does not normally bleed!) The souls have a transparent fluid inside of them that keeps the souls to keep going without a body. It scientifically isn't called blood, but the name was so long and wasn't in a human language, and the abbreviation was B.L.O.O.D. so they just used that. They told her that normally it is impossible to get to a soul's blood, but  
  
"Yeah." The silver and black light that flooded from her fingertips ended as she breathed a sigh of relief. "She's fine it will take time for her to spiritual powers heal, though. She used a lot up with fighting the dragon. I would restore her powers for her, but I can't since she's a white miko and I am half demon. You know this half angel and half demon thing, it sucks."  
  
". Remember, not pure and holy, but not scum and satanic either. Stuck in the middle. No where to belong." Death told them.  
  
"All alone. Not trusted. Not befriended. Not loved. No place to call a home." Grim joined in.  
  
"Kept silent. Kept dead. Kept grim. Walking and living through this land of exile." Silence finished.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Oh, it is the Reaper's Motto." Grim told her. "We had to learn it before we took this job on because there is no quitting a job like this. You have it until you die. With our Grim Reaper powers and us being half dead already, that will be hundreds of thousands of years from now. So we had to know what we were taking on."  
  
"It seemed to focus on being alone." Kagome stated.  
  
"Yeah. Being alone is hard. Some people won't admit it, but being alone is the worst thing in the world. At least we had each other to help get through it." She looked at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha . . .?" She said silently. Then she remembered the Reaper's Motto.  
  
'Not pure and holy,  
  
But not scum and satanic either.  
  
Stuck in the middle no were to belong.  
  
All alone.  
  
Not trusted.  
  
Not befriended.  
  
No place to call home.  
  
Kept silent.  
  
Kept dead.  
  
Kept grim.  
  
Walking and living  
  
Through this land of exile.'  
  
"That must be how Inu-Yasha felt being half human and half demon. He must have felt so alone . . ." Kagome whispered. The Reapers heard but didn't say anything. Kagome snapped out of it and looked back up at the Reapers. "But didn't you have the souls that died to stay with you?"  
  
"For a while. They all had to leave sometime, though. They had to go to either Heaven or Hell. They couldn't stay in between, like we can. So in the end they all came and went. None ever stayed. Inu-Yasha is the longest we have had stayed with us. We know that we must not get attached because he will leave soon." Grim saw tears start up in her eyes with what she said. Inu-Yasha was going to leave soon. She would never see him again. She really didn't want him to go, but he was needed down on earth, and no matter what he says, he loved Kagome.  
  
'I want him to stay. He's the only friend that I have ever really had besides my sisters. He shouldn't stay, he doesn't belong here.' She reminded herself. 'He should leave with her. He wouldn't even want to think about staying with me.'  
  
End of Chapter eleven  
  
Liger003 ~ Another chapter's done! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it took so long to write. I was writing my chapter for Past, Present, and Uncertainty (PPU), it took me days and so did Huntress, and then I write this one and it only took me a few hours! Funny how this story comes so much easier than the others. I wonder why. Oh, well. I hope you liked it, and if you did, please review! 


	12. Waking up

Liger003 ~ Hey, thanks to those who reviewed, I hit forty reviews! ^_^ I am soooo happy! That is the most reviews that I have ever gotten on any of my stories! Of course it is the longest, but I am still happy! Oh, and sorry if that last chapter was short, I try to keep the chapters the same length and they normally have about three pages, the Reaper's Motto took a lot of space, so I had it shorter, sorry. Oh! And that mouse Shippo didn't come in because I forgot about the stupid 'you have to space between your paragraphs' rule. So here it is, I hope that it comes out right this time.  
  
::/*\::  
  
( '' )  
  
::( )::  
  
| | ~ there that should work. If it doesn't I will be really mad! :P  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter twelve ~ waking up  
  
Inu-Yasha felt a pain in his head and refused to open his eyes in fear the pain would get worse. He instead checked his surroundings with his other senses besides sight. He sniffed the air, to his relief the only demons he smelled were familiar, he could pick them out as the Reapers. He sniffed again and one smell he could have picked out from anywhere. Kagome. He smelt no blood mixed in her smell, so he knew that she was fine. His ears twitched as he listened to their talk. He could easily tell who was who, they each had their very own unique voices.  
  
"Do you know about his past?" He heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"Yes, we do. We know all about him, his past, his future, mostly, we can't predict everything, kinda like his early death." He picked out Death's voice.  
  
"Yeah. He was so lonely till a woman came along and he fell in love with her." :Silence.  
  
"So, he does love her." :Kagome  
  
"Yes, but he loves someone else more." :Grim. Who were they talking about? It sounds like that stuff that Kagome watches in that box thing and Grim did know something about the future, her sister had a camera.  
  
"W-who?" He heard Kagome's voice shook.  
  
"Can't tell you. If he wants to tell, that's up to him. We can not tell you for him." Silence told her.  
  
"Oh, you're right." Kagome sighed. "When do you think that he will wake up?" He's been out for a while."  
  
"Well, I would have thought that he would have waken up by now, considering Grim healed him. But maybe Grim only did a half job. For all we know he is still out cold because he's in so much pain." He heard Silence mock her sister.  
  
"Hey! I healed him! All the way, too, I might add!" Grim sounded really mad. "I have no idea why he is still out!"  
  
Then Inu-Yasha realized, they were talking about him! It was time for him to wake up. "Feh! You think that those scratches could hurt me?" He opened his eyes and sat up. He held his head in his hand because for some reason it hurt. He saw that he was in a bed of some sorts and not only was he not bleeding anymore, but his clothes were fixed, too.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome sighed in relief. "I am so glad that you are okay! Wait . . . how long were you awake?"  
  
"Feh, a while."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Inu-Yasha could tell that she was mad.  
  
"I didn't want to move because I feel like I feel like I was sat a couple hundred times!" Inu-Yasha rubbed his aching head.  
  
"It must be the side effects of my healing." Grim told him. "Sorry."  
  
"And why were you talking behind my back?" he asked, angry.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome was confused.  
  
"While you thought that I was asleep, you were talking about me."  
  
"You have been awake that long and you didn't even bother to tell us?" Grim yelled at the dog demon.  
  
"Feh. Why should I have told you?" Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome was going to yell at him, but Grim beat her to it. "We were worried about you, you know!"  
  
Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow, why would someone be worried about him? But he just shrugged it off. He changed the subject. "Well, what about the next test?"  
  
"It's ready, but are you sure that you are up to it?" Death wondered. "This one will be harder for you than the others, and you can not have Kagome's help. You will be on your own."  
  
"What? Why can't I help him? You take my soul from my body and then nearly get us killed and you won't let me help him? Why not?" Kagome nearly screamed. Inu-Yasha flattened his ears against his head. Then he wondered again, why would she want to help him?  
  
"I am sorry, Kagome." Silence put her paw on Kagome's shoulder. "Inu- Yasha has to do this by himself, this test is not like the last one at all. There wouldn't even be anything that you could do help."  
  
"You are all talking about me like I am not even here!" Inu-Yasha cried out. "I am going to be the one taking the test, tell me what to do so I can get over with it and go back to Earth!"  
  
It hurt Grim for him to say that he wanted to get back as soon as possible, but she hid it. "Inu-Yasha, we can't tell you what to do again, you have to find it out for yourself. We will only take you there. And you are still in no condition to fight."  
  
"Feh, I am fine." Inu-Yasha stood up to prove his point, but as soon as he did, he fell back onto the bed. His legs weren't able to support him yet. Inu-Yasha growled, annoyed that he could still be hurt.  
  
"Grim, I thought that you healed him all the way." Death stated.  
  
Grim shook her head, "I couldn't, I only healed him most of the way. I was not strong enough to fully heal him. He was hurt pretty bad."  
  
"Well, Inu-Yasha, guess you'll just have to stay there like a good doggie until you heal." Silence smirked and her smile grew when she heard Inu-Yasha growl at her. She loved to annoy people.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you must be hungry, I will go get something for you to eat." Grim told him. "Anything that you would particularly like?"  
  
"Ramen!" Inu-Yasha couldn't hid the excitement in his voice.  
  
"Big surprise there." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"I'll go, too." Silence went with Grim.  
  
"Hey, I have to go to see how to get Kagome back into her body. You to stay here. See ya!" Death waved and then left Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
Liger003~ Hey, I am back. Hope ya liked this chapter and if you did, review! I will try to get the next chapter done soon. Oh, and people were getting worried if I'd put Inu-Yasha and Grim together. I will not tell you what happens, but I am a fan of Inu/Kag *hint, hint* 


	13. Mouse to Worm to Shippo

Liger003 ~ Hey! Hello! Guess what! I got Inu-Yasha episodes 1-92 on DVD! ( They are in Japanese and subtitled in English! I am so happy! Unfortunately, though, I spent a lot of money on them and now I am broke (as if I wasn't before, but I am even more broke now!):'{ . . . *sniff* . . . but anyway! I can't wait until they arrive! YEA! Good-Bye terrible Cartoon Network Dubbings! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I didn't watch them much anyway, I read the English comics. I have up to twelve, I'd get them all, but I can't read Japanese, yet anyway, I know a little. That is where my English to Japanese dictionary comes in! But I have to wait until May until thirteen comes out in English . . .) Oh, I know that I am just rambling, but I'm happy! So . . . I'll just start writing now . . . Oh, and I guess it won't take the mouse Shippo. . . It hates me.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter thirteen ~ Mouse to Worm to Shippo  
  
"Hey, Grim." Silence looked over to her younger sister who was putting the Ramen into the pot.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know that Inu-Yasha can't stay, right? He has to go back. He can't stay in between life and death here with us."  
  
Grim's body tensed. "Yes, I know. What about it?"  
  
"Just, don't get to attached. I know that you like him. You can't hide it from me."  
  
"I do not. I know that he has to leave and I am not going to stop him." Grim stirred the ramen with a frown on her face. She knew that he would have to leave, but she didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Deny it all you want. Just remember, he is not staying."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha sat in silence for a while after the reapers left. Kagome didn't know what to say. She just looked at the half demon who stared back at her. She knew she needed to break the silence so she said the first thing that came to mind. "We all missed you, Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha was surprised at what she said, but he didn't show it. "Why would you miss me?" He wanted to know.  
  
Kagome thought for a minute, how could he no understand why they missed him? "You're our friend, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Feh. I haven't done anything to be considered a friend."  
  
"Yes, you have. You have saved our lives so many times we have lost count."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears pricked up at this. She was right. He never really knew why he saved their lives, he always just did. Was that what friends did? Saved each others lives? He wouldn't know, he never had any friends before.  
  
He didn't answer so she asked her next question. "Inu-Yasha, you are really going to come back, right?" Her voice shook as she played with the hem of her skirt. "I don't know what we'd do if you didn't."  
  
"Feh. I'm coming back, alright. Why would I want to spend more time being dead than I have to?" Inu-Yasha heard her sigh.  
  
"Good." Was her only answer. Then he heard her sniff and he looked down at her. He couldn't see her eyes, her hair was covering them, but he was sure that she was crying.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha stood up and walked up over to her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She started pulling on the hem of her skirt harder and he saw a drop of water hit it. She was crying.  
  
"You don't normally cry over nothing. Well, sometimes you do, but not normally. " Not knowing what else to do, he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
She couldn't hold it back anymore. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and quickly jumped into his arms. "Oh, Inu-Yasha, I missed you so much."  
  
Inu-Yasha was shocked but he hugged her back. He felt his shoulder getting wet, but he ignored it. "Kagome, it's going to be all right." (there's the fluff of the fic. Light fluff, but hey, could be worse.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo followed Naraku through the maze of a castle. He was going to go crazy. He had to be careful. Not only because Naraku could easily squish him if he was stepped on in his mouse form, but because he didn't want him to get suspicious of the little white mouse following him through his castle. Who knows what he could do. Would he just turn around and a laser beam pop out of his finger and barbeque him? He wasn't exactly sure what one was, but he saw some of Kagome's movies with laser beams and they didn't look to friendly.  
  
He let out a sudden squeak as Naraku went into a room and shut the door behind him. Shippo ran as fast as his four little legs could carry him, which wasn't fast enough. 'Now why would he shut the door? It isn't like anyone is in this castle with him besides the others. None that I have seen anyway. That's weird. No servants, no people, nobody.' He thought and shivered. 'What'd he do? Give them all the day off? I don't like this.'  
  
Shippo de-transformed and turned back to his regular form. It felt good to be untransformed. He hated being trapped in that small body that wasn't his. He knew that he had to sacrifice to help, though. Or else his friends would be stuck in here forever. He sighed and in a puff came out as a worm. He slinked under the door to the other side.  
  
He was breathing hard when he came out the other side of the door. Even for a worm, that was a tight squeeze. He quickly found out that it was very hard for a worm to move without dirt.  
  
Shippo glanced around quickly and made sure there was no Naraku around. He sighed in relief and transformed into the regular Shippo, who in a blink transformed back into a mouse. There was no way he was going to inch around this huge castle as a worm. The mouse was better, they were faster and they could hide better and less likely to be stepped on. (tell me, haven't you seen hundreds of dead-stepped on worms? But have you ever seen a dead mouse because it was stepped on? I didn't think so. This is what Shippo is thinking.)  
  
He ran over to the wall where Naraku turned and poked his head over. Naraku just stood there . . . brushing his hair? What? Did he think that he had to look good to go see his prisoners. 'Dang it, Naraku!' Shippo thought, 'just take me to them!'  
  
Finally, after what seemed hours, Naraku put the brush down and started over to a wall. He waved his hand in front of it and the wall seemed to open. There were steps going downward in the passage way. Shippo was at first shocked, but then Naraku started downward and Shippo squeaked as he realized the passage was beginning to close. He ran as fast as he little mouse legs could take him. He got within three feet to see the door on his tail, literally. It was threatening to run him over.  
  
'Just a little further. Just a little further!' He let out a loud squeak as he made his final jump through the door. He was to late. It ran over his tail and he stood there, like an idiot, with his tail stuck under a door.  
  
There were tears in poor Shippo's eyes as he looked back at his tail. He had to do his best not to scream, well, squeak really loud. The pain jolted through his body and he shook. He quickly transformed back to Shippo, which wasn't the brightest move, it just hurt more because he was bigger, he had more tail under the door. 'Don't scream, don't scream . . .' Shippo quickly changed into a worm. He sighed in relief as he was able to get his tail out. Just then Shippo screamed. It was a silent scream, worms don't make noise, so he didn't have to worry about screaming anymore, he had gotten it out of his system.  
  
Shippo quickly turned back into a mouse and started down the stairs after Naraku. Poor Shippo, tripped and fell, though. So he more like fell to the bottom instead of walking. Once he fell to the bottom, he first noticed the pain in his back. He tried to shake it off, but he had no luck, so he twisted his body so that he could look around.  
  
In the room were two jail-like cells. Inside were his three friends.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
Liger003 ~ I hoped you like it. If you did, please review, if you didn't (I wouldn't know why you have read this far but. . .) tell me what I need to change! Either way, review! Please?! 


	14. The Right Key

Liger003 ~ Hey, I hope you all like this chapter and please review! OH! I've got sixty reviews! You all are so nice! And some people wanted me to make longer chapters; it will take longer to write them, though. It's up to you. Review and whichever gets the more reviews, longer both in chapter and time, or shorter chapter and shorter time (like now) I will do. I don't mind longer chapters; they just take, well, longer.  
  
Oh, yeah, I'm glad you all liked the fluff! (If you can not tell, I am not a big fan of fluff) They got a hug! Wasn't it cute?  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. If I did I wouldn't have had to spend all my money on Inu-Yasha DVDs.  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter fourteen ~ the right key  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha! Your ramen is done!" Grim called as she ran down the hall toward the room that he and Kagome were waiting in. She slightly opened the door and looked in; she stopped dead as she saw that they were hugging each other.  
  
"Hey, Grim, why aren't you going . . .?" But she was cut off by a paw put out to signal her to be quiet.  
  
"Shhh!" Grim whispered, "Do you have your camera?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Silence asked and dug in her sleeves and pulled it out. She handed it to Grim who held it up and pushed it through the slightly opened door and started to focus it.  
  
There was a flash and then a happy cry. "I GOT IT!" Grim jumped up and down. Silence had to wonder what she had taken a picture of. What ever it was, Grim didn't look as happy about it as she acted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha saw a light flash and in an instant he let go of Kagome and she let go of him, they both were blushing. Inu-Yasha turned around and stared into the eyes of an exited cat demon. "What did u get?"  
  
"I got a cute photo of you and Kagome hugging each other!" she purred.  
  
"Photo?" Inu-Yasha asked blankly.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome cried.  
  
"What's a photo?" Inu-Yasha asked and everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Shippo stared in horror as he looked at his friends in the jail cells. They were captured by Naraku, he knew that, but he didn't think that they'd be kept in chains! He shook his head, what did he think that Naraku would do to them? Treat them like royalty?  
  
He inched closer, but stayed in the shadows so that he could not been seen as well. He then saw Kagome. She was lying on her back and her eyes were closed. She didn't seem like she was moving, or going to wake up anytime soon. Was she dead?  
  
Tears filled the little mouse's eyes and he squeaked in horror of the thought that she might be gone. First Inu-Yasha and then Kagome . . . will he and the others be next? His ears pricked up as he noticed that they were speaking. He had missed the first part because he had been too busy worrying about Kagome.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome?" Sango yelled at Naraku.  
  
"I have done nothing to the miko." Naraku told her.  
  
"Liar!" Sango yelled. "She's barely breathing."  
  
"I have done nothing. Though it seems that she has lost most of her soul." Naraku said emotionlessly.  
  
"You said 'most'" Miroku noted.  
  
"There has to be some or she could not be alive."  
  
"So she might wake up?" Miroku asked him.  
  
"There's a possibility, but what if she doesn't want to come back? May be she gave he soul up because she no longer wanted to live." Naraku used an uninterested voice while talking to them.  
  
"Why would she not want to live?" Sango whispered, but Naraku could hear her.  
  
"Without her beloved Inu-Yasha, maybe she believed that she had reason to keep living." Naraku smiled at the look that Sango and Miroku sent at him. It was mixed with worry, hate, and understanding.  
  
"Kagome wouldn't do that." Miroku told him, but his voice shook. He wasn't so sure of himself.  
  
"Think what you want, monk." And with that Naraku started up the stairs and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
When Shippo was certain that Naraku was gone, he hurried over to the cells. Sango was crying and Miroku was doing his best to cheer her up. He was close to her, they were at where the bars touched each other, but he didn't grope her. She started to calm down when 'POOF'!  
  
When they saw the cloud of 'poof' they were surprised, but then they were surprised even more when they saw Shippo standing in the middle of it. He seemed proud of himself at the faces of them, bowed a little.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango cried, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to get you all out of here!" He said proudly. "But we have to hurry!"  
  
"How will we get out of here, though?" Miroku asked and pointed to the bars.  
  
"I can change shapes, remember." He seemed to glow, now.  
  
"So you are going to change into a key and get us out of here, right?" Sango said happily.  
  
"Right!" And in a 'poof' he was a key. "Now put me in the lock."  
  
"Right." Miroku picked him up and held him up to the lock. Slowly he started shoving him into the lock, but stopped. "You don't fit into the key- hole." He said flatly. "What is the point of being a key, if you don't fit into the key-hole?"  
  
"Uh, I can fix it." Shippo told them. In a 'poof' (yes, I really do like that word ^_^) he turned into a different key. "Try putting me in the key-hole now, Miroku. I am sure I'll fit this time."  
  
So Miroku shoved Shippo into the key-hole. "You still don't fit."  
  
'Poof' "Try now." Shippo was lifted up and put once again into the key-hole.  
  
"You still don't fit."  
  
"I have a feeling we are still going to be stuck here a while, even with Shippo." Sango sighed.  
  
"No! Wait! Don't give up! I can still become the right key!" Shippo squealed. "I really can."  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"Don't loose hope!" Shippo told them. He was staring to feel down. He just went from hero-to-zero. He had to get them out, nobody else would!  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, I hope you all liked it and please review. I know I keep saying the same thing over and over again, but hey, this way I know you won't forget! ^_^ 


	15. Can you give me directions?

Liger003 ~ Hey, I am home sick, so I am going to be writing to pass the time. So you are getting these stories sooner than I though. So be happy, and tell me you are happy with the fic, and REVIEW!!! ALL YOU READING THIS REVIEW AND MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!! ^_^ (this chapter is for all of you who think this is too much like Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co.  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter fifteen ~ can you give me directions?  
  
Death stared at her computer, she occasionally typed things into it, but mainly looked at the screen blankly. She should have figured out how to send Kagome back before she took her soul from her body. She had to keep working on her, as is the Gods were probably mad at her for that dragon accident. Now if she couldn't send Kagome back, who knows what could happen!  
  
She started to type more furiously and work harder. Kagome was still needed down on earth! She couldn't just stay dead and it was her duty to send Kagome back! Either that, or she was toast. Just then her computer screen flashed and her printer started up.  
  
"I have it!" she cried as she ran out of the room holding the newly printed paper in hand. She rushed out the door and down the hallways to where the rest of the gang was sitting. She pushed the door open with a loud "I HAVE IT!" only to come face to face with a tall dark haired guy dressed in all green. He had just appered in front of her, because he wasn't there a few seconds ago!  
  
"Hey! Watch where you come out of thin air from!" Death cried. "You have to be more careful! What if I ran into you and accidentally chopped your head off with my sickle? YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW IN ONE PIECE!"  
  
"Calm down!" He yelled back at her, making Death relize that maybe she did go a bit overboard with the whole chopping his head off thing . . . "I'm sorry! I got lost and I was wondering if you could help me out!"  
  
Death gave him a blank stare, "Hey, you look familiar."  
  
"I'm Yusuke and I was wondering if you could show me where I turn to get to Koenma's place."  
  
"Yusuke, hmmmm. . . Yusuke Urameshi? You're Koenma's Spirit Detective, aren't you?" Death looked at him, kinda surprised, he was only in high school.  
  
"Um, yeah, that'd be me. So can you tell me how to get to Koenma's or what?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let me ask Silence. I couldn't give you the right directions. I get lost in closets."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"Hey, I am helping you out here! So don't pick on me!" Death led the boy into the room where the gang was sitting down. It looked like Silence was picking on Grim again and Inu-Yasha seemed to have gotten a few sits.  
  
"Hey, Silence, Yusuke here wants to ask you how to get to Koenma's. I told him to ask you."  
  
"Wise move." Silence said proudly. "Hey, Yusuke, are you just going to pick on Koenma again?"  
  
"Of course not! Now why would I do that?" Yusuke did his best to look innocent.  
  
"Yeah, right." Silence said skeptically.  
  
"Hey, who's he?" Inu-Yasha called from the back of the room.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You guys don't know each other. Yusuke this is Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha, this is Yusuke. He's a spirit detective."  
  
"Feh. What kind of job is that? There is no need for any 'spirit detectives'. I can sniff anything out with my nose."  
  
"Hey, dog-boy. You better watch it! I am stronger than I look. And for you information, I don't only find demons, I kick their butts while I am at it." Yusuke took the offense.  
  
"Grrr. Is that a challenge?" Inu-Yasha asked him.  
  
"Yeah, you and me. We will see who's stronger, right here, right now."  
  
"So you want to die faster?" Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I am dead you idiot!" Yusuke threw a punch at Inu-Yasha, which Inu- Yasha easily dodged. Inu-Yasha held out his claws and was about to swing at Yusuke when . . .  
  
"INU-YASHA! SIT!" Inu-Yasha felt the necklace tug downward, and it took him along with it. Yusuke stared dumbfounded at the dog boy on the ground.  
  
"What was that for?" Inu-Yasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"No fighting!" Kagome yelled back at him. "You have to take your tests still, and you have to be ABLE to take them!"  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha stood up and brushed himself off. "He wasn't worth my time anyway."  
  
"What did you say?" Yusuke was about to attack Inu-Yasha again, but he was held back by Silence.  
  
"Let me get you those directions." She told him and loosened her grip that was holding him back from trying to kill Inu-Yasha. She may not look it, but she was strong. Wielding a huge sickle took a lot of arm muscle. "right from here you turn left till you get to cloud 7, go to the floating house in the sky, that's when you turn and go right again. Left, right, left again. Left, and then you go past the cloud 3 and you should be there.  
  
"Riiiight. I'll try to remember that." And with that he started to fly off toward the left.  
  
"RIGHT YUSUKE! GO RIGHT!" Silence called, but he couldn't hear her. She sighed. "He's going to get lost again. Oh, well."  
  
"Well, what was that about?" Grim asked confused. She had absolutally no idea what was going on.  
  
"Never mind." Silence told her.  
  
"Hey! I found out how to get Kagome back into her body!" Death called, suddenly remembering what she had originally went to the room for. "We can send Kagome back now!"  
  
"Good, we'll send her back after Inu-Yasha's next test. Then we can send them both back at once. Make it easier for us." Grim told them.  
  
"Hey, when do I get to take the next test?" Inu-Yasha looked over at them.  
  
"Soon." Grim told him. "We only have to set it up."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Same time back at Naraku's castle. . .  
  
"I WILL SHOVE YOU INTO THERE AND THEN YOU CAN TRANSFORM! YOU ARE GETTING US OUTA HERE, SHIPPO! NOW TRANSFORM WHEN YOU GET IN THERE!"  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANNS GO INTO THE KEY HOLE UNTRANFORMED! IT'S DARK AND I DON'T THINK I'LL FIT!"  
  
"YOU'LL FIT IN THAT KEYHOLE IF IT'S THE LAST THING YOU DO!"  
  
"BUT, MIROKU! ITS TINY!"  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO GET US OUTA HERE! NOW TRANSFORM!" Miroku shoved Shippo into the keyhole and Shippo started crying louder.  
  
Sango looked up at them from where she was watching over Kagome's body. 'It is going to be a long time before we get out of here.' She thought and sighed.  
  
The end of Chapter fifteen  
  
Liger003 ~ the Yusuke idea was from ArtanisAE, he wrote 'Inu-Yasha!' now go read his story to thank him! K? 


	16. Freed

Liger003 ~ Hey, I am glad that you all liked the last chappie, I just have one thing to say that everyones been bugging me about *deep breath* I DID NOT GET THIS IDEA FROM YU YU HAKUSHO! I GOT IT FROM A MOVIE THAT I READ THE BACK OF! I DIDN'T EVEN WATCH THE MOVIE! But, I do watch Yu Yu Hakusho some though, so it may have Yu Yu Hakusho elements . . .  
  
Hey, Bunny I just wanted to tell you that Myoga can't go into the lock, because he's not there! He was to chicken to go into the castle, so he stayed with Kirara and Inu-Yasha's body! (I think that I said that in chappie 8, but I mighta forgot . . .) but on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I hate repeating myself so much, read last chapter's disclaimer if you really want to hear one.  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter sixteen ~ Freed  
  
"Hey, so how long until I can take the test?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"A while, but it shouldn't be too long." Grim answered.  
  
"Feh, just hurry up." Inu-Yasha told her, "Being dead isn't my idea of a great time."  
  
Grim was hurt that he wanted to leave so bad, but she didn't act like it. "Well, if you want to go back so bad, all you have to do is wait until the test is done, and then you can leave when ever you want."  
  
"But I thought that he had to take three tests." Kagome told her.  
  
"Yeah, but the third he has to be in his body for." Grim looked around the room, trying to keep her eyes away from his. She was really going to miss him when he was gone. No one besides her sisters had ever been around up here. She had always been the Lone Reaper with two sister to help her, but other than that, she had been alone most of her life, well sorta. She WAS half dead . . .  
  
She, Inu-Yasha and Kagome were the only ones left in the room. Death and Silence went to work on the next test. It was so quiet in here, exept for your occasional 'sit'. Grim sighed and picked up her sickle.  
  
"I have to get to work, you're not my only dead people I have to watch over. Do you want to come? It won't be the funnest thing in the world, but it'd be something to do while you wait."  
  
"Sure, I'll go. Inu-Yasha'll come too." Kagome told her.  
  
"What if I don't want to go?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Don't make me say the s word." Kagome gave him the death glare. "I don't just want to sit around here doing nothing until your next test. So we are going."  
  
"Feh," was his only answer, but he followed her and Grim out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*POOF!*  
  
"I think I got it this time! I REALLY think I got it right!" Shippo told them as Miroku looked at the 'key' skeptically.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"No, but I have practically memorized the inside of that keyhole by now, so put me inside already!" Shippo wined.  
  
"Fine." Miroku lifted the key and placed it in the lock. Sango watched, but she didn't get excited, by now it didn't seem as though they would ever get out. So she just sat there, watching over Kagome's body, and watching one key go into the lock after another.  
  
Miroku pushed the key in and watched as the key slid in the hole, and to his surprise it went in! He turned the key and heard a click as the door lock loosened. He held his breath and turned the key some more, not believing that this was really happening. He held his breath and watched as the door swung open in front of them.  
  
"SANGO! WE'RE FREE!" Miroku jumped up and down in happiness. He went over to Sango and was about to take Kagome from her when . . .  
  
"Just what do you think that you are doing?" Sango asked looking at the monk, she of course had her I-slap-perverts look on.  
  
"I was just going to take Kagome, so that you wouldn't have to carry her and your weapon." Miroku did his best to look innocent.  
  
"Right. I'll take Kagome." She lifted Kagome onto her shoulder and went over to the wall where their weapons had been placed, on the other side of the cell, of course. Over her other shoulder (the one without Kagome) She threw her boomerang bone. She stared at the monk. "I can handle it."  
  
"Now I wouldn't want you to fall and get hurt, now, how about you let me take Kagome off your hands." Miroku smiled at her with his best I-know-I- am-a-pervert-but-still-I-promise-not-to-do-anything look.  
  
"Let's go." Sango pointed over to the doorway that would lead them all out of the dungeon.  
  
"I think that we are forgetting something." Miroku scratched his head. "I just can't put my finger on it, but I know that we are forgetting something."  
  
"Does it have to do with a small key with a fluffy tail?" Sango pointed to the keyhole. The 'key' was still in there and a small fluffy tail poked out of the keyhole, followed by a 'hey, guys, could you get me outta here?' "You left Shippo in there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what do you do?" Kagome asked Grim.  
  
"I collect the dead." Grim resisted a 'duh!' "I make sure that they all go where they need to. Some go to heaven, the others . . . they aren't so lucky." Grim opened a portal of swirling lights ahead of them and motioned for them to follow her through it. She laughed at Kagome's shocked expression as the light swirled around them, not to mention your lost soul here and there.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched all that was going on with excitement, but he didn't show it. He kept his arms cross and grabbed a small ghost like figure out of the air. He held it between two claws and looked at it. He looked over at Grim, but saw that she was to busy explaining everything to Kagome to notice what he was doing.  
  
He sniffed it, shocked that there was no smell to it, when suddenly, "Keep your nose to yourself, you idiot! Don't you know it's rude to sniff people?" Inu-Yasha looked at shock at the little white pillow like thing. Did it just TALK to him?  
  
"Hey! Put the lady down! You shouldn't be so rude to ladies!" Another pillow thing came up to him. This one had the voice of a man, while the other had the voice of a woman. Inu-Yasha looked at shock at them. What were these things?  
  
"What are you?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Me and my woman that you are so rudely hold are souls, you moron!" The man told him when he looked over, it sounded like the girl one was crying. "You should be more courteous to the ladies!" And with that, the two took off.  
  
'Weird' Inu-Yasha thought. (Yes, that has to do with future chappies)  
  
The End Of chapter Sixteen  
  
Liger003 ~ I am so close to 100 reviews! I need 11 more! So PLEASE PLEASE review! And you know what? If you review and I hit 100 reviews, I will make three chappies in one week! Does that sound fair or what? For faster chapters, all you have to do is review, so if I hit 100 reviews, 3 CHAPPIES, 1 WEEK! Got it? Good, now go review your hearts out! 


	17. Only Death Is Fair

Liger003 ~ Hey! You all did it! ANGEL? GOT 104 REVIEWS! There for, as I promised, I will be writing 3 chappies in one week. This is the first of them, so enjoy. Oh! And don't think that just because I got 100 reviews that I don't want any more reviews . . . sooooooo after this chapter, make sure you review!  
  
To bunny and whoever else noticed the sit thing ~ All I have to say is, whoops, sorry  
  
Bunny ~ OH! YEAH! I totally forgot about him! Well, whoops. Wait, he only collected children's souls, so Inu-Yasha wouldn't have been collected by him. I'll do something about that then . . . *thinking really hard* well, I can't think of anything at the moment, maybe I'll get an idea for him while writing this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer ~ Yes, the disclaimer's back in action ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co, cause then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing the real thing! You know what else? Why would anyone want to sue someone just because they are writing a fanfiction? It only shows how much you like their anime. SO I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA AND CO.  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter seventeen ~ Only Death is Fair  
  
Inu-Yasha was shocked with the way the pillow-like things had acted. "Hey, Grim, what were those?"  
  
"What was what?" She asked. She had been to busy explaining to Kagome everything to even notice what Inu-Yasha had been doing.  
  
"It was a white puffy thing. It talked." Inu-Yasha told her.  
  
"Oh, that must have been a lost soul. There are quite a few in here. They will all get to where they are meant to be soon enough." Grim told him.  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha watched as the colors softened and faded away.  
  
"We're here." Grim told him as she saw the colors open into a room. The room was small and in the middle of it was a futon that had a small child in it. "There she is." Grim pointed to the little girl.  
  
"What? She's the soul that we are here to get?" Kagome asked in shock, and Grim nodded. "She's just a little kid! She shouldn't have died! She should still have a long time to live!"  
  
"It is her time." Grim kept her hood down and walked over to her body. Grim rested her paw on the child's shoulder, and the soul started to come out of her body.  
  
"Wait! That's not fair! A young child should not have to die!" Kagome told Grim frantically.  
  
"Death is the only thing that is fair." Grim told her. There was no emotion in her voice at all, and her hood covered her face. She was in her complete grim reaper out-fit. Her hood was pulled up and in her paw was her sickle. "Everyone dies sooner or later. No one can escape death, they all die sometime. Even someone who has the power to live forever, their souls will die. Nobody should and nobody will live forever, Even if they do, they will wish that they hadn't and then, their souls will leave them, leaving them just a body with a wish to end their life. Death is the only fair thing in the world. People can get around almost anything else, but death is inevitable. It happens to the good, the bad, the innocent, the guilty, the young and the old. No one escapes it."  
  
"But . . ." Kagome whispered. Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into the amber eyes of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"She's right, Kagome. Now let her do her job." Inu-Yasha's voice was not hard, but gentle. It wasn't like his normal voice, it had something soft in it, but it wasn't weak, it was strong. If anything, his voice was . . . comforting.  
  
"I don't normally do children; there is normally a demon that collects their souls. But since we have to deal with your tests, he's been working over time to get adults and children. So I am helping him out." Grim then pulled the soul completely out of the body. The soul of the child stood in front of them. She looked at Grim and tears filled her eyes and she began to cry.  
  
"I'm scared. I want my mommy! MOMMY!" She wailed and Grim and Inu- Yasha pressed their ears to their head.  
  
Grim pulled down her hood. "Look, I won't hurt you. I promise." She knelt down and stared into the little girl's eyes. Just then the little girl stopped crying and got a determined look on her face. She ran up to Grim and jumped. Grim shrieked as she felt a tug on her ears.  
  
"KITTY!" the little girl cried. "Kitty ears!"  
  
Grim sat there in shock as the little girl continued to pull on her ears. Just then the little girl's eyes grew wide as she looked at Inu-Yasha. She starred jumping up and down. "Puppy! Puppy! Puppy! I wanna touch your ears!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped back and covered his ears protectively. "You won't touch my ears!"  
  
Just then tears started to form in the little girl's eyes. They threatened to fall when, "Inu-Yasha. Sit."  
  
"GAH!" Inu-Yasha plummeted to the ground and if he wasn't a soul himself, he would have made a huge dent in the floor. *tug tug* Inu-Yasha looked up into the eyes of the little girl who pulled on his ears with a happy look on her face. Inu-Yasha grumbled the whole time she pulled on them.  
  
Inu-Yasha had pulled himself into his regular sitting style with his legs crossed. He sat getting more and more annoyed as the girl kept pulling on them and pulling on the, soon there would be no more fur left on them. He would have shoved the little girl off, but he knew Kagome and that sit command all to well.  
  
Just then the little girl climbed down from his shoulders and stopped pulling on his ears. Inu-Yasha was at first surprised, but surprised quickly became shock as the little girl climbed into his lap and sat down. She yawned and stretched her arms. She closed her eyes and leaned back against Inu-Yasha's chest and breathed deeply. Before Inu-Yasha knew what was happening, the little girl had fallen asleep.  
  
Kagome stared at this and couldn't resist an, "Aw!"  
  
Grim looked at him, he obviously was in shock, but she could tell, and she knew that Kagome knew it too, he didn't mind having the little girl fall asleep on him. If anything, it kinda looked like he was relived. A smile came to his face and he plucked her out of his lap and cradled her in his arms as he stood up. "Well, what do we do now?"  
  
"I wish I had my camera!" Grim told him. "That was so cute!"  
  
"I would have to have you get me doubles if you had it on you." Kagome looked at Grim.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked annoyed. "What do I do with her?"  
  
"We have to take her back to the castle, and I'll give her over to Death, who'll make sure she gets to heaven." Grim looked at the sleeping child, and decided to tease Inu-Yasha some. "I know you don't want to leave her, but you have to."  
  
"What do you mean? I want to get rid of her as soon as possible! If she keeps pulling on my ears, I think that I will go bald on my ears!" Inu- Yasha tried to convince them, and himself, that he wanted to get rid of the little girl as soon as possible.  
  
"Sure, I believe that one." Grim remarked sarcastically.  
  
"I have to agree with Grim, Inu-Yasha." Kagome looked at him in the eye; she just loved picking on him.  
  
"Oh course I want to get rid of her!"  
  
"Well, let's get going. Thanks for calming her down, Inu-Yasha." Grim told him as she opened the portal of swirling lights. "This will take us back to the castle."  
  
Inu-Yasha followed them into the portal and looked back down at the sleeping child. She was so annoying, but she was cute, too. She reminded him of Shippo, for some reason.  
  
End of Chapter Seventeen  
  
Liger003~ there you go. I will have the next chapter in a day or so. Please review! 


	18. Ready For Test 2

Liger003 ~ Hey, I am home sick today, so you get this chapter today instead of tonight (big difference there, huh? ^_^) After you read it, please review and make poor lil' sick me feel better!  
  
Disclaimer ~ If u think that I own Inu-Yasha, after all the time's I said I didn't you are an idiot. Now, here's your things to do list. Read carefully and pay attention ~ 1) don't sue me, cuase I don't own it 2) read the fic 3)REVIEW!  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter eighteen ~ Ready for test #2  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran through the halls of Naraku's castle. They did their best to hide in the shadows, but the most important thing was to get out as soon as possible.  
  
Sango was quickly breathing heavily after caring both Kagome and her weapon. Miroku noticed this and he once again offered to carry Kagome. He got hit over the head with the Boomerang Bone (I know that this is not the real name, it's H-something, but I could never spell it, so I am just going to call it Boomerang Bone like the English mangas do.)  
  
"Sango, all I want to do is help." Miroku pleaded.  
  
"Right. Well, carry this then." She tossed back the Boomerang Bone. Miroku was at first shocked that she gave him her weapon, but he then realized that she was a youkai exterminator, she didn't need her weapon to protect herself, she had hidden weapons, and she was just as strong with or with out them.  
  
Miroku was at first disappointed that she threw back the boomerang Bone and not Kagome. Then after a while of running through the halls he realized that the Boomerang Bone had more to it than him getting Kagome.  
  
She trusted him enough to carry her weapon. It was her trusty weapon form her home village, that weapon meant a lot to Sango. Miroku got determinate. He was not going to let anything happen to it! Even if it was slipping out of his fingers . . . sliding further out of his grip . . .almost touching the ground . . . about to hit the ground . . .his sweating hands losing their grip completely . . . and he expected a loud 'THUD!' but it never came. He had managed to keep a hold of the Boomerang Bone! Proud of himself, he thought about how happy Sango would be that he managed to carry her weapon with out ruining it when may be she'd -'THUD'.  
  
No, he didn't drop the Boomerang Bone. He wasn't watching where he was going and merely ran into the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, at least we got rid of the brat, now." Inu-Yasha crossed his arms.  
  
"You miss her." Grim accused.  
  
"Wha!? I do not!" Inu-Yasha insisted.  
  
"You do, too!" Kagome told him.  
  
"I did not." He crossed his arms in an and-that-is-that motion. He then turned to Grim. "When do I get to take that test?"  
  
"Well, probably really soon. Getting the girl took longer than I thought. So, it should be about ready. Do you want to head on over there?"  
  
"Feh. I don't see why not. I just want to get into my own body once again." Inu-Yasha told them.  
  
"You, know, I am not missing my body as much as I thought that I would." Kagome noted. "I kinda like being able to fly."  
  
"You are needed back on Earth, though." Grim reminded her.  
  
"Right." Kagome sighed, she'd really miss that being able to fly power, but she already missed her friends and family. She wanted to get back to them, too. "Well, let's get going, then."  
  
Grim opened the portal to the castle in the sky and they went on in it waiting for their destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HA! I got it!" Death cried triumphantly. "It is finally working!"  
  
Silence sat across the room reading a manga. When she heard Death's shout for joy, she didn't listen to what she said, she just raised her flag that said 'Go Death!' Truth was Silence knew nothing about computers except how to find information on the dead, and that didn't do much good for these tests. So she just sat back and 'Watched'  
  
"Silence! It's done!" She looked over at Silence. "You alive? Hey, it's done." Grim walked up closer toward Silence.  
  
"Go away! Finish your work! I am just getting to the good part!"  
  
"I am done! And what book is that?"  
  
"Well, go work on something else till I am finished with MY work."  
  
"Reading manga? That's your work?"  
  
"I have to have to finish this so that I won't be left on a cliff hanger and then I will be able to talk to the dead about something. You know how they get so lonely."  
  
"What manga is that?"  
  
"Fushigi Yugi."  
  
"Well put it down and get your butt over here!" Death practically screamed in her ears. Silence jumped high into the air with a screech from the noise that was put into her sensitive ears.  
  
"What was that for?" Silence asked.  
  
"They're here now! We have to be ready for them, now come on!" Death pulled her older sister up and over to the machine. "Now act like you know what you are doing and try to help me make this perfect!"  
  
"I thought you said it was done."  
  
"It is, I just wanna make sure it works right."  
  
End of chapter eighteen  
  
Liger003~ hey, short chapter, sorry. I'll be back Friday with a new chapter I think, though. So make sure you review, k? 


	19. What If You Could Change The Past?

Liger003 ~ Oh, yeah, I knew what her weapon was, I can say it and I hear it all the time in my japenese Inu-Yasha dvds. I just could never SPELL it! I mean, you have no idea how much I rely on spell check. Boomerang Bone is a lot easier to say and I am pretty sure that it translates to Boomerang Bone anyways. And, for all of those of you who have been waiting for it, here it is, chapter nineteen! YEA! Now, that it's ere, you can all review! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. Think about it, it is common sense. If I owned Inu-Yasha, would I be writing fanfiction? And I don't get it, why would someone want to sue someone for being a fan? I don't get it.  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter nineteen ~ What if you could change the past?  
  
"Hey! We're here!" Grim called as she walked into the room.  
  
"Well, you came just in time! I just finished!" Death greeted.  
  
"You mean 'we' finished, right?" Silence looked at her sister, when Death didn't answer she felt a sharp pain shoot up her arm.  
  
"Yeep!" Death screeched as Silence pinched her sister. "I-I mean yes . . . WE finished it."  
  
"Right." Silence looked at her sister and smiled, an evil smile. "Now, let's get this test started!"  
  
"What do I do?" Inu-Yasha asked as he walked forward.  
  
"You once again have to figure that out for yourself." Death told him without looking up from her computer. "I can't help you there."  
  
"Feh! If you put me with another dragon I'll rip you all to shreds!" Inu-Yasha threatened; Death looked worried.  
  
"I am pretty sure that I got it right this time." Death said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, well, let's get on with it." Grim told them, actually she wanted Inu-Yasha to stay as long as he possibly could, but she knew that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to go back to earth. He didn't want to stay dead, he SHOULDN'T stay dead. Inu-Yasha still had a lot to do on Earth. He hadn't even defeated Naraku yet! He had lots of unfinished business, that Naraku guy needed to be dealt with! If she wasn't just a pawn used by the Gods, she would go there and take him to hell herself! But, unfortunately, that wasn't her choice, it was the Gods', she only hoped that they weren't planning to end the world or something with this Naraku guy.  
  
"Grim! Anybody home?" Silence waved her hand in front of her younger sister, "Come on, it's time for the test!"  
  
"O-oh yeah, sorry, I just zoned out, you know."  
  
"You have been really zoned out lately, don't let the Gods catch you like that." Silence warned.  
  
"Yeah, I won't. Now let's get the test started already." Grim told them, "We need to get going, we are already behind."  
  
"Well, all he has to do is stand here and he shall be transported!" Death said triumphantly pointing to some stand.  
  
Inu-Yasha made his way to the stand and looked around. He jumped on top of it and waited for somethihg to happen. "Hey, why isn't it working?"  
  
"I haven't pressed the green button yet." Death told him and trotted over to her computer. She clicked a little green button "Here you go!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha stood there, like an idiot, while nothing happened. "Feh, I seem to be going real far here."  
  
"It's going! Give it a moment!" Grim told him. Just then the stand lit up and Inu-Yasha was gone. All the reapers and the miko looked at the spot where Inu-Yasha was. "Well, who wants to play charades until he gets back?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha swam through streams of color and what seemed to be his memories. Within the streams he saw the faces of his comrades and his past love. They all moved around him. It was kind of funny, to Inu-Yasha, to see Miroku get slapped over and over again all through his memories.  
  
But then, one memory stuck out from all of them. It was him and Kagome. They were fighting over something and that memory seemed to get closer and louder. It greater and stronger and soon raised above the others. He watched what happened.  
  
~memory~  
  
"Kagome! Come back here!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Damn you! Get back here!"  
  
Kagome continued to walk away. She obviously didn't know where she was going and it didn't look like she cared. She looked back at him through a teary eye and she immediately looked forward and continued to trudge on forward.  
  
"Don't ignore me, wench!" Inu-Yasha called.  
  
"Why?" She stopped walking, but she didn't look back at him.  
  
"What do you mean? 'Why'?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Why do you even care if I am with you? Why do you want me to come back with you?"  
  
"I need you." Inu-Yasha told her. Kagome's eyes got a hopeful look and he continued. "You are the only one that can sense the shards."  
  
"Is that all I am good for? To find the Shikon shards so that you can become a full demon and become what we are doing our best to stop now? Tell me what good does that do for me and the rest of us?" Kagome still refused to look at him.  
  
"Kagome . . ." He reached out to grab her shoulder.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome walked back to camp and left the hanyou to enjoy his dinner of dirt. He wasn't getting Ramen tonight, not from her anyway.  
  
~end of memory~  
  
When the memory stopped, Inu-Yasha was behind a retreating Kagome. She wasn't looking at him. She kept her back turned and refused to look at him. This looked all so familiar . . .  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inu-Yasha wondered.  
  
"What am I doing here? YOU are the one following me! Now go away!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why? You ask that? Why? Just think Inu-Yasha! I know that you are not that dense! No matter how dense you are!" She yelled at him and kept walking.  
  
"I didn't . . . wait . . . this is just like before." Inu-Yasha thought. He looked at the girl walking away from him. "Kagome! Come back here!"  
  
Kagome just kept walking. "Damn you! Get back here! I have to tell you something!" He could change that memory! It didn't have to be the way that it was! He could fix it! He would make sure of that! He could change the past!  
  
End of Chapter Nineteen  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, I am going out of town this weekend, so do me a favor and surprise me when I get back with a few reviews! I take that back, I don't wanna few reviews, I wanna TON of reviews! BWAHAHAHAHA! Now review and I make updates faster! 


	20. Back to Reality

Liger003 ~ Hey, I just got one thing to say. Hey, Sabe, I am not mad or anything that you think that it is getting stupid, I just need you to tell me why. It is pretty hard to fix if you don't tell me what is wrong with it. So, I was just saying! So until someone tells me what is wrong with it, I gotta write this how I think it should be written, ok? So if someone tells me what they think is wrong with it, I will do my best to patch it up. But now, On with the story!  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter 20 (wow, 20 chapters already? Geez!) ~ back to reality  
  
"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called after the girl that was fleeing from him and heading toward camp. "Kagome! I have to tell you something!"  
  
Kagome didn't turn around and look at him, "Inu-Yasha, what do you want?"  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to put it into words. He wanted to tell her everything. About how he felt toward her, and how much he hated it when she left him to go through that well to cross into her own time. Inu-Yasha tried to figure out what to say, and when he couldn't, Kagome started up again.  
  
"Nothing, Inu-Yasha? Then I will be on my way back to camp." She still refused to turn around and look at him. Inu-Yasha could hear her voice shaking, and he knew she was crying, he hated it when she cried.  
  
She didn't move for a moment, and brought her hand up to her eyes where she wiped away tears. When she was done she took a step forward, but was never able to finish that step. A hand clasped her wrist and pulled her back. She yelped as she fell backwards into strong arms.  
  
She looked up into piercing, golden, eyes. Inu-Yasha looked down at her as she looked up. For some reason, though, his eyes seemed to be softer than normal. He looked sort of . . . sad.  
  
"I told you to wait." He looked down at her, and she stared st him, mesmorized for a moment, but she then quickly relized what position she was in and pulled herself out of his arms, her face burning red.  
  
She was glad that the sun was setting so it hid her embarrassment a little. "Well, do you know what you want to say, now?" She crossed her hands over her chest, but this time, she faced him.  
  
"Um, yeah . . ." He looked uneasy. He started fiddling with his fingers, and he moved from foot to foot.  
  
"What, Inu-Yasha? Just say it."  
  
"Um, well, . . . what would . .. what would you do if . . ."  
  
"What would I do if what? Come on, Inu-Yasha, it is getting dark." Kagome complained, but she was actually very anxious to hear what he was going to ask her. "I still have to make dinner, too."  
  
Inu-Yasha took a deep breath. "WhatwouldyoudoifIdiedrightthisminuet?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, completely confused. "What in the world did you just say?"  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, turned around and took a deep breath once more. "What would you do if I died, right this minuet? Would you even care?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why are you asking me this?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"I just want to know. Would you care that I was gone, or would you not even care, like . . . I don't know . . ."  
  
"Of course I would care. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Would you only care that you didn't have me to protect you?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you idiot."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around, "What did you just say!?"  
  
"You idiot."  
  
"What the hell!? Why would I be an idiot?" Inu-Yasha started to get mad. Just then he felt her hit him and her arms wrapped around him in a hug.  
  
"You idiot. Of course I would miss you, just because you are you. There would be no other reason. You aren't going to die anytime soon, so what does it matter? Let's just have a great time together while we can, okay?" Inu-Yasha was shocked at how Kagome had answered his question. He looked down at her and hugged her back.  
  
"I'll stay with you until the end of my days." Inu-Yasha promised.  
  
"But, what about Kikyou?" She looked up at Inu-Yasha and he looked sad once again.  
  
"I owe her my life, I really do." He refused to look her in the eye.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, why would you think that?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"She died because of me."  
  
"She died because Naraku killed her, you had nothing to do with it."  
  
"If I had only-"  
  
"That's right, if you had only, but you didn't know and you couldn't have done anything. You did your best."  
  
"I deserve to die for what happened to Kikyou."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Why not? It is my fault!"  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Stop being so loyal! You have to much dog blood in you or something! You didn't do anything! Kikyou died because she was meant to die."  
  
"But I could have . . ."  
  
"You could have done nothing." She pulled away from him. "Let's go back to camp now! I'll make some Ramen!"  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped forward and then colors started to swirl and his memories once again flashed in front of him, and the next thing he knew, he was in the room with the Grim Reapers and Kagome again.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, you passed your test." Silence told him.  
  
"What happened? I was just there in that memory! I changed it, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Inu-Yasha cried.  
  
"Oh, that was just your test, you didn't change anything. Don't you know you can't change that past?" Grim looked at the speechless hanyou.  
  
End of chapter 20  
  
Liger003 ~ Hey, I didn't like that chapter as well, but oh, well. I hope you all did. Please review and tell me what you thought, and if you thought that it was stupid, please tell me why. I promise you I won't get mad. But, I am also sorry this took so long. It is the end of the school year and the teachers are trying to get everything done, and so we are getting swamped with tests and homework. So, sorry. But I will update as soon as possible. I still say reviews inspire me, so REVIEW! 


	21. Selfish?

Liger003 ~ Hey, I am sorry this took so long! I have been so busy! But I bet you are all tired of hearing that by now, but it is true! Well, anyways, I am back! Now read and review!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha cause if I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfiction or a disclaimer, now would I?  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter Twenty-One ~ selfish?  
"Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha turned bright red, "Did you see any of that?" A part of him wanted to hear that she didn't, and another part wanted to hear that she did. He didn't know what he wanted more.  
  
"No, I didn't." Kagome stared at him, "The reapers wouldn't let me, and they said that it was personal. Why? Should I have?"  
  
"No! No! It is okay, I was just wondering!" Inu-Yasha waved his hands out in front of him and shook his head. He sighed in relief, but at the same time was disappointed. What was his problem? Why couldn't he decide? It had to be one way or the other! It couldn't be both! He bit his lip. No matter what he thought now, it didn't matter. It was over and that was that. She hadn't seen it and even if he wished that she had, which he wasn't sure is he did or not, it was over.  
  
"Well, what's the next test?" Kagome looked over sat the reapers.  
  
"You'll have to go into your bodies for this one." Grim told them, pointing a claw at them.  
  
"How long will it take for you to get this one ready?" Inu-Yasha looked over at them skeptically.  
  
"We are ready anytime for this. This one is easy." Grim sighed. She hated the thought of Inu-Yasha leaving, and it kept getting closer and closer. Soon he would be back in the real world. Leaving her and the other reapers alone once more. She should be used to it by now, she told herself. She never had anyone but the other reapers anyways. It was nothing new and the world wasn't going to end, if she stayed alone, but if Inu-Yasha didn't go back, the world might just end under the reign of Naraku. For the future of man-kind, she couldn't be selfish. Even if the humans being saved by Inu- Yasha were. They didn't deserve to die.  
  
But another part of her was being nagged at, too. She didn't deserve to be alone, either, did she? What had she done? She had taken on a job that was completely selfless. She had to live by the reaper's motto, and that was the way it was supposed to be. She could never turn her back on it. She had given up herself to make sure that when the people died, they all went to where they were supposed to go. She made sure that they didn't go to hell if they were meant to go to heaven. She had done so much for the people. But could they say the same about her, or her sisters? What had they done for her? What did they ever do to deserve her help? They had done nothing, nothing at all, they didn't deserve to be saved, they didn't. What they deserved was for Inu-Yasha to stay here and all of them go to hell. The God of Death could have his way with them.  
  
But she then looked over at Kagome. She didn't deserve to die. She had done nothing. She was nice and caring and shouldn't be sent to hell. And neither should that little kid that they had gotten earlier. There were many others just like her. They shouldn't all die because of something that was meant to happen never did. They may not have done anything for her, but they had a lot to contribute to the world. How could she have ever thought of something like that? She was disappointed in herself, and she was mad. At herself, for thinking like that. At Inu-Yasha for leaving her. At her sisters for always working; even the Gods, for giving her this job. She was mad at everything. But she didn't want to have Inu-Yasha go, that was all she knew. He was going to leave, and that was that. She would be left to gather the dead again, and she might never have a friend again. She hated the thought, but it was the truth, and that was they way things worked out. Truth hurt.  
  
"Hey, let's wait until they bring Inu-Yasha and Kagome's bodies closer together." Silence noticed Grim's sad and confused look and put her hand on Grim shoulder. Her eyes saying a simple 'It'll be okay'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango had started breathing hard as she ran. She was starting to tire, and she could tell that Miroku was, too. Not only Miroku, but Shippo, who was now having trouble keeping up with them. He would have jumped onto Miroku, if he hadn't already ran into a wall. Shippo was afraid of being smashed against a wall because of a monk's bad sense of direction.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Sango muttered in aggravation. "Where is the way out? Shippo are we anywhere close?"  
  
Shippo looked around with big eyes, scanning everything, to try and recognize anything and everything at the same time. He looked confused, but like he sort of knew where he was going, just not completely. "It is this way." Shippo pointed to a doorway that led to another hall. He was pretty sure that they were going in the right general direction, but everything seemed so different when he was tiny. He just had to get everyone out of there. It was his fault that they couldn't find their way out. He should have left a trail of bread crumbs or something.  
  
Shippo sighed and looked ahead. "Hey! It's a door!"  
  
"As if we haven't seen enough of them." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"No! This one leads to the outside! I can smell fresh air behind it! Not the old, musty, smell of the castle!" Shippo said excitedly. "Come on! We are almost there!"  
  
Relief visibly flooded over all their faces as they gained an extra burst of speed and raced toward the door. Shippo bounded in front of them and practically ripped the door off of the hinges as he swung it open and breathed in the fresh air.  
  
His face filled with excitement as he looked outside the castle walls. He sighed deeply as looked around at the trees and up to the sky. He may have been in the castle for only a few hours, but he had missed the outside world more than he could have ever possibly imagined.  
  
He shook himself out of his daze and he pointed to the direction that Kirara and Myoga, mostly Kirara, were guarding Inu-Yasha's body. "Hurry!" He cried and led them over to the trees.  
  
He heard a rustle in the leaves and was at first afraid that it was Naraku. He was quickly relieved when he saw that it was only Kirara come to greet them. She looked at the unmoving body of Kagome carefully, but led them all over to Inu-Yasha's body. Myoga greeted them on the way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Grim walked over to him. "Um, you gotta go soon, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" He wondered raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I am . . . Well. . . ."  
  
"What is it?" He looked at her annoyed.  
  
Grim's eyes moved to her feet and the slightly blushed. "I am really gonna miss you."  
  
Inu-Yasha didn't know what to do. He just looked at the cat demon, shocked. Why would she miss him? He had been nothing but trouble to her. He was about to say his usual 'Feh' but rethought it. "Yeah, um, I am gonna miss you, too, I guess." He scratched his head and looked away. "Maybe you can come and visit us on Earth sometime."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. Against reaper rules. This will be the last time I see you, I just wanted to say bye." She then walked away.  
  
The End of chapter twenty-one  
  
Liger003~ I hope you all liked it, if you did, REVIEW! And if you didn't REVIEW and tell me why! Ok? Well, see you next chapter! 


	22. Who's Who?

Chibi Okami ~ I beg your all forgiveness! I am so sorry it took so long! I am just a terrible person that doesn't update enough! Gomen Nasi! But, anyways, I got a new penname! It is now Chibi Okami instead of Liger003. Chibi Okami means little wolf! ^_^ but now, on with the fic! Oh, yeah, and Sabe, you gotta tell me what is wrong with it so I can fix it! I was working up to this chapter, so sorry if the last one was boring. My chapters are three pages long and I have a hard time fitting everything on them. So, just tell me what you think that I should do, don't just say it is boring, that never helps any writer. K? if you do, thanks! If you don't, and don't give any advice or something, well, poo-on-you! Just kidding! But it would be nice if you did.  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha, I only enjoy putting him through tortue! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter twenty-two ~ who's who?  
  
Inu-Yasha felt really bad, but he didn't know what to do. He could never see Grim again. He was sad, he didn't want to admit it, but he was. On the other hand he couldn't wait to get back in his body. He wanted to go and kick some Naraku butt. He really owed Naraku for killing him. Naraku was going to go to hell for killing him and then capturing the others.  
  
He looked over at the youngest of the reapers sitting by herself in the corner of the room. Her hands gripped tightly on the sickle and she focused on the ground. She was deep in thought and she wanted to cry, she really did. Just let it all out, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She was a grim reaper and she had to live by the reaper's motto. She had no choice in the matter. It was her destiny to be alone, forever. Collecting the dead was supposed to be a sad and lonely job. She had know this when she got the job, but she never knew that it'd hurt this bad. It felt like it was tearing at her from the inside. Loosing a friend was the worst thing that could ever happen to someone, and she was loosing the only one she had besides her sisters. Even though she could see her sisters and be around them, they were never there. They all had their jobs and to them their jobs were their lives, and it was hers, too. Without the job, she would die. She had been in a state between life or death for hundreds of years, but, still, she didn't want to give up that little bit of life she had.  
  
Grim sighed and stood up. She walked over to where they were all gathering in the middle of the room. The room was plain, unlike the others with science fiction-ish machines. There was no furniture, paint on the walls, or even a carpet or a rug. It was actually kinda scary since it was so plain, but in a way it was comforting. Getting away from all the stress of the stuff that they had all gone through. It made them all feel a little bit better.  
  
The reapers and the two souls met at the center of the room. The reapers held out their sickles and grabbed the ends of each other's long staff. The reapers stood in a triangle around Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Silence shot a worried glance at Grim who caught it and nodded to say she was alright. Grim could tell Silence didn't believe her, but she decided it didn't matter. Silence looked at her sister, she knew that she was holding back tears.  
  
"Life and Death." Silence's voice rang out clear. "Shall be connected and become one!"  
  
"Souls shall have bodies and bodies shall become a sign of death." Death continued.  
  
"By the reaper's power," Grim called out, he voice shook, but she did her best to continue without a misplaced word, stutter, or a tear. "this shall be!"  
  
"As rulers over life and Death." Silence continued. "Only second to the Gods of Life and Death."  
  
"Whose choice gave us this power, have decided that the gates of Life and Death be open and connected." Death shot out.  
  
"By the power of the Reapers of Souls and the Gods of Life and Death, THIS SHALL BE DONE!" Grim's voice shot out and pierced the quiet. A green glow started to frame their triangle. It shot up like a dome and covered them.  
  
Unknown to them little white puffballs hid in the room up against the white, so that they blended in. (think back to chapter 16 I told you they were coming back!) The guy was instructing the girl puffball what to do and when to do it.  
  
"See, when that light gets big and bright and completely covers the reapers we have to run in before it gets the souls. We have to get covered in that green light instead of those two." He pointed a puffy finger at Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She questioned.  
  
"Don't you want to live again?" His voice was determined. "I don't know about you, but I want to live. I am going to take my chances and go for it. I want to be able to feel again, and if you are there with me, I want your gentle kiss to be the first thing that I feel."  
  
She nodded. "Right. I can't wait to be in bodies again."  
  
Just then the green light that had absorbed the reapers reached a peak and began to descend on the two in the center. The male puffball signaled the other one and together they raced to the middle of the triangle. The hovered above the heads of Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They went unnoticed because the reapers were to busy casting the spell and the two souls in the middle of their triangle were watching intently. The light fell upon the two puffballs and covered them completely.  
  
The light floated off of the reapers as their spell ended and was left only on the two pillow-like souls floating above Kagome and Inu-Yasha. They all finally noticed them and looked up in horror as they disappeared.  
  
The souls were hurtling to earth at a lightning fast pace and the female cried out in fear. Then their fall softened and they floated gently the rest of the way. They landed into the bodies of the miko and the dog demon. The female into Kagome and the male into Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome's body moved and opened it's eyes. She looked up at the faces of the people above her. She sat up and was met with relieved looks from the people around her. They kept calling her Kagome and telling her about stuff that made no sense. She rubbed her head and looked around. A small child jumped into her arms and in shock she threw him off. The small child started to cry and she was confused. Who were these people? What did they want? And where was her boyfriend? She looked over to her right and saw the unmoving figure of a dog demon. She gasped in horror as she knew it was her boyfriend, it had to be. It was the body of the boy she had seen in the center of the triangle. Tears fell from her eyes as she crawled over to him.  
  
"Hiroshi, oh, Hiroshi." She sobbed. "What happened? Why aren't you moving?" She crawled over to him and shook him. She remembered what he said he had wanted. To feel her kiss. She bent down and kissed the unmoving body of the dog demon. She felt him wiggle under her and she backed off.  
  
She looked down expectantly at the hanyou dressed in red. "Hiroshi?" She croaked as she looked down at him. He opened his eyes and sat up. His hand went to his head and he looked up at his girlfriend. "Cho!" He called out and hugged her tight. He whispered in her ear and she smiled.  
  
He looked around at the group standing around him. "What do you want?" He growled and showed his fangs.  
  
"Kagome? Inu-Yasha?" Shippo's voice wavered as he looked at them.  
  
"We aren't those you are talking about. We are different people from those you previously knew in these bodies." Hiroshi told them, his voice firm as he held Cho tighter. "I am not this Inu-Yasha, I am Hiroshi, and this isn't the Kagome you talk of, this is Cho, and we are back from the dead." He picked up Cho and walked away, obviously surprised at his strength.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Miyoga just stepped out of their way. They couldn't do anything to stop them so they just let them leave. Tears filled Shippo's eyes as he watched who he had always know as Inu- Yasha and Kagome walk away from him.  
  
"That isn't them. That isn't Kagome and Inu-Yasha! After all we did to get them back, we didn't even get them! It's not fair!" He shook his head and tears streamed down his wet cheeks. "I-I want Kagome back!"  
  
End of chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Hey, hoped you all liked it. I hope it isn't as boring as some of you thought that it was before. *evil glare toward Sabe* but anyways REVIEW! Make sure you REVIEW! Or I will cry! *tear* :'{ 


	23. Powers

Chibi Okami ~ OMG! I am so sorry this took so long, but you know what? SCHOOL'S OUT!!! I am so happy! I just had my last day of school the other day so I am free to be happy and jump around! ^-^ Also this story is coming to an end I noticed :'( And I almost have 200 reviews! ^-^ (mixed feelings here) If you all could gimme 200 reviews I'd be so happy . . . SO REVIEW!!! Oh ya, thank u sabe! U finally told me what I could do to make it better and now u say it is going ok! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer ~ I do not own Inu-Yasha, sencerly I do not. We learned this thing about copy right the other day, and I have none to Inu-Yasha!  
  
Angel  
  
Chapter twenty three ~ Powers  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Inu-Yasha shouted at the reapers. "WHY AREN'T WE IN OUR BODIES AND THEY ARE?!?!?!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, calm down!" Kagome cried desperately, Inu-Yasha ignoring her.  
  
"They must have gotten into the spell instead of you." Death told him. "We must not have been watching."  
  
"DAMN IT ALL!" Inu-Yasha cried. "YOU REAPERS HAVE DONE THIS JOB FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS AND YOU ARE STILL THIS INEPT AT IT!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome looked at the ground and fisted her hands. She didn't like how Inu-Yasha was behaving. "SIT!"  
  
CRASH! Inu-Yasha's face collided with the ground and left a small crater. Inu-Yasha mumbled some curses and that earned him another sit. This time he didn't open his mouth as soon as he lifted himself off the ground.  
  
"It was just dumb luck that she kissed him." Silence muttered. "If she hadn't kissed him, Inu-Yasha's body would stay immobilized."  
  
"So the last test was for me to . . . kiss Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She turned red and stepped back.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Grim looked away.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Inu-Yasha asked the reapers who gave an unsure look. They didn't know what to say so they said nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, Cho! This body is great!" Hiroshi examined his new claws and fangs. Sudenly he got the urge to use them. He aimed at a tree and sliced it to pieces, laughing happily as he did. "Cho, what about you body."  
  
"I have never felt this good. I am young again!" She looked over her new body pleased. "I also noticed that I have some kind of power." She raised her hand and focused on it. Her hand glowed an pearly pink.  
  
"Cho, imagine what we could do with these powers!" Hiroshi cried out happily. "We might even be able to take over the world!" He started to laugh a cold mechanical laughter and Cho smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Sango asked. "That couldn't have been Inu- Yasha and Kagome. They called themselves Hiroshi and Cho." Sango and Miroku sat thoughtfully on a log, Sango keeping Miroku in sight at all times, she didn't trust him. Shippo was still crying and Kirara was doing her best to comfort the small child. She would rub her soft head against his and purr to try to soothe his pain. He did calm down some, but the tears still came.  
  
"Well, we have to get them back here and . . . well . . . I guess we just have to see what happens." Miroku thought.  
  
"We could ask Keade for help." Sango reasoned.  
  
"Yeah, so let's first capture the two and then bring them to Keade. Is that gonna be the plan?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at Sango.  
  
"Sure, why not. We can't think of anything better." Sango stood up and brushed dirt off of her skit. "I have to change into my exterminator clothes." She saw the look Miroku was giving her and quickly ordered a "Kirara, watch him and don't let him come anywhere near where I am changing." Kirara replied with a meow and sent a glare and growl to Miroku to show that she meant business.  
  
A few minuets later they were all ready to go - Sango was changed, Kirara was transformed, Shippo was sitting on top of Kirara and Miroku was being his perverted self (we'd all be worried if he wasn't ^-^) *WHAP* yep, that was Miroku being perverted or rather, his consequence.  
  
Within a few minuets the group was on Kirara and on the hunt for Cho and Hiroshi. They whipped past trees and had Kirara try to follow the sent of them, but her nose was no where near as good as Inu-Yasha's and they had to rely mainly on gut instinct - no one took Miroku's.  
  
They then heard a crunching sound and headed toward it. They saw a tree falling to the ground and a blur of red next to it. There was a mechanical laughter and they could make out Inu-Yasha's body with the Tetsusiaga in hand. They heard his voice call out, "Cho! This is great! This sword is even more powerful than my claws! I can't believe this power! I feel so . . . so . . . IMMORTAL!"  
  
"I know how you feel, sugar. This is all so great. I have also figured out some of my own powers, these arrows, for instance, I can insert my power into them and make them destroy almost anything." Cho in Kagome's body held up a quiver of arrows and a bow.  
  
"Anyone getting the feeling were just a little out classed?" Miroku asked. Shippo nodded.  
  
"We have to attack now while we can have the advantage." Sango murmured.  
  
"How in the world would we have an advantage against a miko and demon?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at the exterminator.  
  
"The element of surprise and this is our only chance! Miroku, you take the ground and Shippo go with him. You two distract them and me and Kirara will take them in the air." With that she pushed Miroku and Shippo off of Kirara and Shippo clung to Miroku around the neck like the world depended on it. Miroku pulled him off and let Shippo grip his shoulder instead.  
  
He walked out into the clearing. "Yo! Dog! Come over here you weak half demon!" Miroku challenged and Shippo whispered asking if that was the best he could come up with. Miroku gripped his staff and held it close.  
  
"Weak? I'll show you weak!" Hiroshi flung himself at Miroku, Tetsusaiga in hand.  
  
End Of Chapter 23  
  
Chibi Okami ~ Sorry this isn't my best chap, I know. I was having a little trouble coming up with what to write *sigh* Sorry. This is coming to an end, though. There will not be to many more chapters. I actually never meant for there to be more than 20 we all see how that went. @_@ Well, If you like REVIEW! If you no like REVIEW and tell me why! K? Well c ya! 


	24. Idealistic Wishes

Chibi Okami ~ OMG! I am soooo sorry! I really meant to get this done earlier! Seriously, I did! I was gone like all of June! So I couldn't work on it! They wouldn't let me take my laptop! Out of all the terrible things they wouldn't let me take my laptop! I love my laptop! I didn't wanna let it go! Especially since I was going to be gone so long! We went to the lake then I went with the Girl Scouts on a trip and then, I am not kidding, the day after, yes the day RIGHT after I came back, I didn't even have time to recooperate from my last two trips before we left on once another trip! We went outta state to go kayaking! Yeah, it was fun, but it was all camping, hiking, and tons and tons of paddling! It was a three day thing, and we didn't get to shower once during the whole thing! We smelt soooooo bad! Then we came back and stayed with my aunt for a while, we also went to China Town! It was soooooo fun! I bought a kimono! But anyways, I just got bak a day or so ago, so I really didn't have time to write all last month, so PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Please . . .? *tear*  
  
Disclaimer ~ What do you think I am? Japanese or just a wannabe? No . . . I am not Japanese . . . there for I could never own Inu-Yasha . . . baka  
  
Angel?  
  
Chapter Twenty-four (crud! That's a lot of chaps! I have written all that? WOW! ^.^So what if they are short chappies?) ~ Idealistic Wishes  
  
Miroku held his staff in both hands and squinted his eyes shut as he felt the collision of the Tetsusiaga and his staff. He was going to die, he just knew he was going to die, he could never match up to Inu-Yasha or come close, so why the hell had he offered to be the decoy? Okay, there was his answer, he hadn't offered, he had been forced by Sango, he just couldn't refuse when she was in exterminator clothes. Damn that body tight outfit.  
  
He looked up to see Inu-Yasha/Hiroshi attacking him with everything that he had. Miroku had to swing the staff back and forth as fast as his arms would allow to avoid being marred by the claws or struck by the Tetsusiaga. He felt something shaking his shoulder. He was about to reach up and grab whatever it was and toss it to the ground in fear it would attack him, until, that is, he realized, it was only Shippo. He nearly let out a sigh, and would have if he wasn't being attacked at the moment.  
  
A claw shot through his defenses and nearly reached his face, but it was pulled back quickly. Hiroshi's hand shot up to his head where he had been hit with and oversized boomerang, it had enough force to push him to the ground where he took a moment before standing up again.  
  
"Hiroshi!" Cho cried out as she ran up to her boyfriend. She turned around and faced Sango on Kirara. "I won't allow you to hurt him! You coward! You just turn around and attack from behind! You're fighting dirty!" She reached up to the quiver of arrows on her back and drew one. She held the wood in her hand and shot a fierce look at the exterminator who was just receiving her boomerang back. Sango watched in horror as the body that once belonged to her friend was aiming an arrow straight at her. She gasped in horror as the pink glowing arrow was drawn back and flew straight at her. Kirara couldn't move in time and she squinted her eyes and waited for the arrow to hit her, it never came. She looked down at the ground to see Kagome/Cho cursing out loud. Sango turned around to see the arrow point stuck in the tree behind her. She guessed what had happened, Cho had Kagome's physical power, but she didn't have the aim Kagome had worked so hard to perfect.  
  
Sango smiled as she swooped down on Kirara and saw Miroku once again blocking attacks from Hoshi, who had apparently gotten over the blow to his head pretty fast. She knew Miroku could not keep his defenses up, he was tiring and fast. Shippo, she also noted, was not helping one bit. She could see him whispering in Miroku's ear and from what she could tell he was mutter 'Please don't let me die.' Over and over again. She ignored Cho who kept calling her back to fight her, Sango knew she couldn't hit her, so she didn't bother fighting her yet, Miroku needed her help more.  
  
She grabbed something around her waist. She loosened it and held a small pouch in her hand. She opened it and looked at the contents. She didn't take the time to examine it thoroughly because she was in a hurry to help Miroku. She just grabbed a handful of the power that was kept in the pouch and threw it down at the ground. Hiroshi turned around to see what was going on as the power hit the ground and formed a cloud around them. His nose went up into the air and he sniffed, as soon as he did so his hand flew to his nose and he tried to cover up the smoke that was filling his lungs, but he was to late. His eyes drooped and he hit the ground, unconscious. Sango saw that Miroku, too, was covering his nose, Shippo was shaking to much to do the same.  
  
"Don't worry, Miroku!" Sango called down to him. "The powder isn't strong enough to hurt humans."  
  
"You . . . You . . . BITCH! What the hell did you do to him?" Cho cried out furiously, quickly running to her fallen boyfriend. "Hiroshi, wake up, Hiroshi."  
  
"Don't bother, he'll be out for another few hours at least." Sango told her as she and Kirara landed. She slipped off of Kirara who de- transformed back into the cute little cat Kirara. Sango went over to Inu- Yasha's body. Cho tried to push her to the side, but Sango just nudged her away from him and knelt down by his side. She ignored Cho's protests not to touch him and she sighed as she motioned to Kirara.  
  
"I am sorry, but you'll have to transform again. I can't carry him all the way to Keade's." Sango whispered to her loyal pet as she transformed into the giant saber toothed kitty. She bent down and waited paitently as Sango and Miroku hoisted him onto her back. Shippo might have helped if he wasn't still in a state of shock from being attacked by Hiroshi, truth be told, he was amazed he survived at all, considering he only had Miroku to protect him.  
  
"You can't just take him! I won't let you!" Cho cried out.  
  
"Oh, and what do you plan on doing to us?" Miroku asked her, an eyebrow raised. He stepped forward and her act fell. She stepped back, trying to stay out of his reach, obviously, she was very afraid. Miroku chucked and turned to Sango. "What should we do with her, we have to take her, too, after all." He threw a glance over his shoulder to the girl behind him.  
  
"I really like Kagome better, I want her back, so let's get going already!" Shippo called out to his friends. "Knock her out or something!"  
  
"Why you -." Cho started but didn't get to finish.  
  
"I like the idea!" Miroku called out. "You have something for that, right Sango?" He watched as Sango lifted another pouch and pulled out a jar this time. She walked up to Cho, who cowered at her being so close. Sango held it under her nose and Cho didn't have time to stop breathing in the stuff before she, too, fell the the ground like her boyfriend had minuets before.  
  
"Okay, now that she's out, I guess that I have to carry her to Keade's . . ." Miroku told everybody, but Sango shot him a death glare.  
  
"No you won't!" She waved Kiara over and added another person to her load. She then turned to Miroku and Shippo. "Come one, we have to hurry before they wake up." She turned to start walking into the forest and the others followed her, and they were on their way to Keade's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, I think that we have a way for you to get back into your bodies." Death cried out happily. She stared at the computer screen intently and smiled. But then her smile faded. "We'll need someone on earth to help out, though, someone who knows about us, this, the ways of the reapers, and the ways of the Gods."  
  
"Sango and Miroku know what's going on!" Kagome chimed  
  
"No, they won't work." Silence noted.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"They don't know about us or the ways of the reapers or the Gods. They only know what is going on down on earth." Grim said solemnly.  
  
"Miroku's a monk, of course he knows the ways of the Gods!" Kagome said defensively.  
  
"No." Silence said sharply. "Humans only believe what they want. They want God to want wars and hate because they want it, they use the words 'I am doing this in the name of God' as an excuse for their hatred or love. Some humans want love and peace, they also say that this is what God wants. It all depends on the person. If they want war, they believe that their God does, too. And they try to get other people to believe that, when in truth, they have no idea what their God wants, be it the God of Life or Death. Humans only have idealistic wishes, none actually understand what God wants or his ways. People act as though they know exactally what he does and why he does it, but truly, they don't know and they never will. Humans are not meant to understand everything about the Gods. The Gods are meant to be showered in mystery and humans refuse to accept that."  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha said nothing. Instead Grim piped up. "I know someone who knows everything."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ACHOOOOO!" Myoga wiped his nose and he mentally noted 'someone must be talking about me.'  
  
The End of chap 24  
  
Chibi Okami ~ hey, like I said, sorry this took so long! I'll try to update really soon for the lack of updates! And ya, well, I predict very few chapters in this story's future . . . NO! I am not discontinuing BAKA! I mean it is ending VERY soon! 


	25. The End of this Tale

Hey, I have no excuse other than pure lazy-ness and being tired of this fic, I just don't want to write it anymore, however, I feel I have an obligation to finish it, even thought it's been a year or so since I've updated. This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Angel?

Chapter Twenty-Five

A cloudy night sky roared over them with thunder and flashes of lighting. The Gods were angry and were raining their fury down upon the mortals of the land. Inside the small hut, the wind whistled through small cracks and water dripped from time to time from the leaky roof. Next to a fire, a small group watched over two sleeping forms. The bodies of their friends, yet the souls of others, created a heavy atmosphere. They had been bound and tied as to not escape when they awoke.

Kaede had given tea to the weary who could only pray for success in this unknown mission. No one had anything to say and only the pit pat of the rain and pounding of thunder could be heard. Shippo dozed in and out of sleep with Kirara who he used as a pillow. Sango's eyelids were heavy, as she stared at the tea in her cup, though never did they close. Miroku, too, was tired and in the same state as Sango. He looked up to her, trying his hardest to put on a small smile for her while wrapping a rare, grope-less, arm around her shoulders. She didn't shove him off, or even move as he whispered into her ear one small phrase, "It'll work out, don't worry."

With that, she couldn't take it anymore and fell into the monk's chest, tears streaming from her eyes as he cradled her. She let her lips form three small words for Miroku, "I hope so."

------

Myoga stood outside under a fallen leaf to keep the rain off of him while a certain Grim Reaper yelled loud enough to wake a small village.

"Get over to Kaede's hut, now!" The blurry hologram of Grim hissed.

"Can't I wait until the rain stops?" The flea pleaded.

"No! Now get going!"

"But, it's so wet . . ."

"There's no danger, now go!"

"Why should I?"

"You're an old flea, aren't you? Would you like to die sooner, or enjoy the rest of what life you have left?"

"I would prefer not to say "old" so much as to exceptionally wise."

"GO!"

"All right, all right. Stop your hissing. I'm going, happy?"

"Very." She said sarcastically before cutting off connections to the human world.

Myoga hopped out into the rain, keeping the top of a blade of grass with him to try and cover his head from the water. "Immortals these days . . ." he grumbled.

------

"Grim, did you get through to him?" Silence asked over her shoulder as Grim woke from her trance that had sent her down to Myoga as a hologram.

"Yes, the stupid little –" She bit her tounge as she looked up at her sister.

"Why does he know about us and all, anyways?" Death came trotting up.

"He's a very intuitive old fart. He caught me on a job one day and pretty much guessed everything else . . ."

"Uh, huh, either that or you spilled your guts to the old flea when he spotted you." Silence smirked.

"I'm going with that one!" Death chimed in.

"Leave me alone!" Grim yelled as she stood up and walked away.

"That means we're right." Silence smiled.

"Oi, Inu-Yasha! Kagome! You about ready?" Grim called out across the room. Inu-Yasha waved and replied with, "Get busy, we want to go!"

"Right, well, it's time" Death commented. "Let's set everything into place. We're using crystals this time, to make sure everything goes right."

"Should have used that in the first place." Inu-Yasha growled as Kagome hit him.

"We didn't use them because we didn't think there'd be an interference, this time, nothing will stop us from getting you back to your body. Myoga will be on the other end with a crystal, also, this will keep the souls from running rampant on earth." Silence clarified.

They formed a triangle around the crystals, grabbing each other's staffs as they had before. Grim checked with Myoga who was down in the hut with his crystal out, given to him long ago by Grim.

"Life and Death." Silence's voice rang out clear. "Shall be connected and become one!"

"Souls shall have bodies and bodies shall become a sign of death." Death continued.

"By the reaper's power," Grim called out, he voice shook, but she did her best to continue without a misplaced word, stutter, or a tear. "this shall be!"

"As rulers over life and Death." Silence continued. "Only second to the Gods of Life and Death."

"Whose choice gave us this power, have decided that the gates of Life and Death be open and connected." Death shot out.

"By the power of the Reapers of Souls and the Gods of Life and Death, THIS SHALL BE DONE!" Grim's voice shot out and pierced the quiet. A green glow started to frame their triangle. It shot up like a dome and covered them.

(yes, I admit it, I completely copied and pasted that from the last time they used it.)

------

Sango and Miroku gasped, waking up Kirara and Shippo, as a green light started to flood from the bodies of the two bodies of their friends. Pulled out of their throat came two small white clouds which floated upward into the light before dissolving into nothing.

------

Kagome blinked and slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on something hard, the ground she guessed, as she was looking up at the roof of a hut now. She felt pain in her body, as it was hard to move, but she managed to sit up. She rubbed her head, but before she time to look for the others, something pounded against her.

"Kaaaaagooooomeee!" Shippo cried at the girl, tears in his eyes, "You're back! You're really back!"

"Yes, it's nice to be home, Shippo." She smiled as she hugged him.

Beside her she heard a firmillar "feh" and couldn't help but laugh. She looked around to see everyone smiling at her in disbelief. They soon crowded her and Inu-Yasha, asking them questions while they told the tales around the hearth. Oh, how good it was to be home.

------

A certain Grim Reaper looked down onto the crew, focusing on one dog boy, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"I guess I'll see you in your next afterlife. Until then."

THE END

Dum dum dum There you all got it, your crap-tastic ending. I'm sorry it sucked so much, I was so sick of writing it after I got past the Sango and Miroku part, that was fun, but then it died . . . so yeah . . . btw, be sure to check out my other penname on , SeveredGlass – newer and better stories, or on Stained Glass, for original stories

ATTENTION

for those who like dark stories go 

it's an ezine for them, and I'm there as Stained Glass


End file.
